Princess Xiaoyu and Her Prince
by wind scarlett
Summary: At school, Xiaoyu and Jin found a storybook which reflected their current lives. They'd stick together until finishing that book to last page. However, did the book have last page? Xiaoyu/Jin
1. Xiaoyu and storybook

**See me again with Scarlett here! After reading Anne Rice story about Sleeping Beauty, which is very strongly forbidden for teenagers, I want to create a sweet love for Xiaoyu and Jin. Please enjoy dear readers!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Xiaoyu and the storybook**

Xiaoyu kicked the chair in front of her, wondering why she should clean the class alone, again. The sky outside was getting dark, and the schoolyard was starting serene. _There are only students left at Mishima Senior High_, she murmured. _Thanks to those annoying girls, especially Lili and Asuka, Lili's doppelganger wanna be, so I'm still here, cleaning the class alone_.

Actually, the assignment for cleaning the class was for 10 students, including Lili and Asuka. However, Lili asked others to go to Pub Liberty nearby to celebrate her good score in Math, leaving Xiaoyu alone. Since Lili had so much admirer and supports, Xiaoyu couldn't say no. She had to accept Lili's order and her classmates' responses.

Emilie Rochefort, which called Lili, was a snobbish daughter from Monaco. She was smart, beautiful, and stylish—if you considered _Gothic Lolita_ as stylish fashion nowadays. She was the second smartest brain in class after Xiaoyu.

Asuka Kazama, which was Lili's best friend since the bike accident in the last semester, always followed that spoiled girl around.

They sometimes asked other classmates to disturb her, making her lonely. Frankly, that happened that day.

Xiaoyu sighed deeply, watching her reflection in the window as she cleaned it. Her big black eyes were tired after doing several jobs alone. Her tiny cute face looked so miserable. _Lili must have sooo much fun in the pub! That silly girl should get her lesson sometimes! _

"Xiaoyu? What are you doing here?" someone was standing by the door. His body was well muscled, strong, and lean. His dark spiky hair was adorable. His face, which could make women did double take, now was staring at her, showing a little attention.

Okay, might be not, but who could blame young girl's feeling toward person she liked?

Lili yelled happily, "Jin! Thank God you're here!"

"Hmm? I'm checking the class. I thought everyone is leaving to Liberty this evening."

"Everyone except me," Xiaoyu corrected his statement. "Lili didn't invite me."

The young man in front of Xiaoyu curved a smirk on his handsome face. "Maybe she's just jealous on you. You always get the highest score in every subject… except in Miss Nina's class, right?"

Xiaoyu pulled her face. _Yes, that's right…_

"Fine, girl! What can I do for you?"

Xiaoyu paused a moment, thinking.

"I'm waitiiiiiing…" Jin teased her. He watched the scenery from the window, looking far away.

"Take this mop and start brushing the floor, Jin." Xiaoyu threw a dirty towel toward Jin, who caught it with good skill and a little bit style. Jin caught the towel while he split in the air, making Xiaoyu laughed pretty hard.

"I guess I had asked wrong question," Jin said, brushing the floor with his strong power. "I'm not a Cinderella, mopping, brushing… and cleaning."

Xiaoyu laughed again, showing her cherry face.

Jin smiled seeing her face. "Ah, I guess it is a worth doing task… I can make you smile again. You looked like middle-aged man when I entered the class, you know, tired and pathetic."

Xiaoyu face blushed very fast. Didn't want Jin to catch her red face, Xiaoyu quickly threw her face to another direction. _Oh my God, he's really nice…_

The door was unexpectedly slammed to the wall. A well-built and sexy figure appeared in front of them. She was Nina Williams, their English teacher. Miss Nina walked to the class, staring at Jin.

"Jin, darling_…_ I guess I only asked you to check the door, not doing such miserable tasks."

Xiaoyu almost vomited hearing Miss Nina's seductive voice and of course her comment on her. She was trying to get Jin attention for sure. _Why should she show up here? I really should throw her with something hard, like bucket or bottle next time._

"Tsk… tsk… let Xiaoyu finish her tasks, okay?" Miss Nina spoke again, giving Jin that kind of look. With hot black skirt and tight lace shirt, Miss Nina looked adorable.

_She is so pretty_, Xiaoyu sneered at her, peering at Miss Nina's boobs. _Maybe one-day mine would be that big too…_

"I have promised to help her, Miss. You can go with Steve. I guess your son has been waiting for you since five o'clock."

Miss Nina was still waiting for Jin's good answer. "But Jin, I…"

"Ah, there he comes!"

Jin didn't lie. Steve Fox was standing in front of them, looking devastated. "Mom… I have been waiting for you! We have to go together to my concert this evening!"

Steve Fox was the only son of Nina Williams. Their beautiful English teacher got pregnant in the early twenties, so she was still stunning and unbelievably gorgeous. None knew who the father was. Some students said Miss Nina had been a very sexually adventurous woman long time ago.

In the opposite of Miss Nina's character, Steve was a very nice kid. He was so talented in school subjects and sports. His strong point was playing piano. It was his gift. He had been chosen many times in much musical school, asking him to study abroad and taking the scholarship. Surely, his musical gift was coming from his father side.

Miss Nina gave a long sigh before leaving, throwing a goodbye kiss to Jin.

Jin didn't reply it and continued brushing the floor. After few minutes, he whispered to Xiaoyu, "It's so irritating, having her nagging and following me."

Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows, "really? Don't you feel proud for being followed by many girls and women?"

"Are you kidding, Xiaoyu? They're really annoying."

"They are following you around because you're so handsome and attractive."

"Do you think so?" Jin asked her, teasing her again. "Do you think I'm handsome?"

"I don't know. Answer it yourself."

"I can't answer myself. You tell me."

"You're quite irritating!" Xiaoyu shrieked, losing her patient. _Yes, damn you. You're the most handsome guy in my whole life, and I love you more than anything in this world!_

"So? Do you think I'm a handsome guy?"

"Jin…"

"What do you think?"

Xiaoyu threw Jin a pile of dirty water, but Jin managed to avoid it. His reflects was so great he didn't get any drops of water.

"Hey!" He shouted, giggling. "That's dangerous!"

As the result of their current joke thing, the floor was all wet. Xiaoyu cleaned it again, pouting her mouth.

"No worries, I'll help."

"Help your ass!" Xiaoyu shouted, feeling so embarrassed. "You're out of your limit!"

"Xiaoyu, can I ask you something?"

"What else?" Xiaoyu snarled at him. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Is this book is yours?"

"Book?"

"Yes, I guess it belongs to you. Look at the title, **Princess Xiaoyu and her Lovely Prince.**"

"It can't be_…_ I don't have that kind of storybook, Jin."

The sky behind them was getting darker than ever. However, Jin seemed didn't mind at all. He stared at Xiaoyu, smiling. "It's not yours? So, can we read this together?"

"Well, we have cleaned all of these things right? I don't see any complains here."

They opened the first page of the storybook. It's so funny. They could see Xiaoyu's picture in the illustration side, beside the sentences.

"She looks like you, Xiaoyu."

"Give a break. It can't be!"

**Long time ago in a far far away country in the middle centuries, lived a young beautiful girl named Xiaoyu. She lived with her lovely grandfather. Her father was away, missing in action after marrying a stunning siren named Nina. She was very beautiful, but ugly at heart.**

"Jin, it's not funny. Why should you make something like this?" Xiaoyu asked Jin. Her face was blushing with anger. "I'm going home!"

However, Xiaoyu couldn't bring her body out from the class. She kept going out and in the classroom. "Jiiiin…there's something terrible in here!"

Jin laughed, smiling. "It's impossible."

"Really!" Xiaoyu walked passing the door and entered the door again somehow. She surely couldn't walk out from the classroom. She was so scared.

Xiaoyu was very scared.

"JIN!"

"Well? Look at this, it's stated behind the cover."

**Both of you should finish reading this otherwise you'll meet unfortunates in your life, including staying in the same room until you finish this book.**

"So? What should we do now?" Xiaoyu looked so worried. "My father will search me anywhere if I don't go home tonight."

Jin unexpectedly was still smiling. "This is very interesting. I love it…"

"Aw, you're sucks!"

Xiaoyu kept walking forward, backward, and so forth.

Jin laughed at her, "Xiaoyu, please don't waste your energy. All we have to do is finish reading it, right?"

Xiaoyu finally gave up. She walked closer to Jin and nodded. She had no choice. She had to read that storybook together with Jin Kazama, the guy that she had hugest crush ever.

**Since then, Xiaoyu found difficulties in her life. The stunning stepmother always asked her to do many things, like cleaning house, washing all the dishes, brushing floor in the winter, and many jobs. Nina, the stepmother took all of Xiaoyu's dresses and gave her maid dresses instead.**

"Okay, that's cruel." Xiaoyu said as she lay her body besides Jin, leaning herself against the wall. "Stepmother couldn't be that cruel."

"I like the idea of maid dresses. They have so many laces, ruffles, and low rise cut." Jin commented, winked at Xiaoyu. "It makes you look cute and sexy."

Xiaoyu hit Jin's shoulder, shouting at him, "Jin! Don't be a pervert!"

"Fine! Let's continue…"

**Xiaoyu led a pathetic life now with her stepmother. However, she had no ideas when her stepmother brought her two children with her, Steve and Lili. **

"No way!" Jin shouted. "It's so unbelievable! It can't be?"

"I hate to say this, Jin. But I told you so!"

**Lili was a very beautiful blonde girl. She had good style and always looked as beautiful as fairy. Nevertheless, her personality didn't suit her look. She had violent temper and easily to get jealous toward anything. One day, she found out that Xiaoyu was smart at many things. Xiaoyu was loved by others.**

"Nice description," Xiaoyu smiled happily. "I guess it was made by someone in this class."

"Well, whoever she or he is, he or she has good sense of humor." Jin replied.

"Hey! What do you mean by saying that?"

Jin's eyes stared directly at Xiaoyu's eyes, who was tilting her body against his. "I'm getting sleepy, Xiaoyu."

"Huh?"

"I had lot of practices today. Can we continue reading this tomorrow?"

Jin closed the book and put it aside.

Xiaoyu could feel her face blushing, so she pulled her face away. "But, we can't leave this room Jin. We can't sleep here together."

"Ah, come on_…_ I won't do something bad with innocent virgin like you."

"What are you going to say?" Xiaoyu started angry. "you really pissed me off!"

"Xiaoyu, don't move a muscle. I want to sleep here, with you." Then Jin rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

Xiaoyu sighed deeply. Her heart moved faster, making her face red.

Jin's breath was getting softer. _He is sleeping already!_

Xiaoyu looked at the storybook, trying to open it. It didn't move at all, as if the pages were stuck by glue.

_They should read together… _she remembered that warning. It was stated behind the cover.

_Okay, it's going to be a long story…_

* * *

**Any feedbacks are gladly welcomed for I seldom write this kind of story**

** Thank you for reading  
**


	2. Inseparable Jin and Xiaoyu

**Yeah! It's me again! Frankly, I'm happy to know that you enjoy this story and put this into your favorite. Since I'm new in making sweet love story—sometimes it sends terrible chill behind my neck— please give me your feedback. You don't need to login though. ^_^**

**Please enjoy dear readers!**

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Inseparable Jin and Xiaoyu**

In the middle of the night, Jin was awake. The room was dark and empty. There wasn't enough moonlight, thick black clouds covering the sky. He wanted to go to the bathroom, immediately. Jin walked through the door and he went back in the same room, over and over.

_This isn't funny! How come?_ Jin asked himself curiously. He quickly ran and hoped he could get out from the class. Unfortunately, he was still inside the class.

_What the? I need bathroom, soon!_

Then, he remembered that the same thing had happened to Xiaoyu then. Jin quickly opened the storybook and read the warning.

**Both of you should finish reading this otherwise you will meet unfortunates in your life, including staying in the same room until you finish this book.**

_What is this? Staying in the same room?_ Jin shook his head. Suddenly, he felt that pressure. His need to go to the bathroom was getting worse. _I need bathroom, now!_

At that critical moment, Jin had an idea.

Jin quickly grabbed Xiaoyu's body and went out from the door. _It works! It works like magic! _

In seconds Jin was in front of the the male bathroom, with Xiaoyu on his shoulder. He was unzipping his trousers when Xiaoyu squealed. She slowly opened her eyes, wondering what was happening there.

There she was, on Jin's shoulder, inside the male bathroom!

Her big eyes widely opened in amazement and fright. She needed no time to scream, "Jin! What are you doing?"

"I really need to go to the bathroom. I can't help it!"

Xiaoyu gasped. "Put me down!"

"Don't make it hard and don't look back!"

"Jin….. You don't mean….."

"I mean it!"

"Jin you can't be serious!"

Xiaoyu heard the splashing water behind her. He was pissing with her on his shoulder! Xiaoyu closed her eyes, her face blushing. _This is embarrassing! Oh, God, how could this happen?_

As Jin finished his task…

Can you consider that as a task? Well, pissing is one of archaic human needs. It is everyday task!

"Okay, I can put you down now," Jin said, pressing his hands on Xiaoyu's butt.

"Hey!"

"What? Do you think I'm pervert for touching your butt?"

"No!"

"So what?"

"You haven't… Oh… You haven't washed your hands!"

Jin rolled his eyes, then without any hesitation, he walked toward the washbasin and washed his hands. He added some soap too. After finishing the whole cleaning thing, he put Xiaoyu down. Xiaoyu and Jin quickly went out from the restroom.

Jin laughed very hard. That was very funny!

"Sorry, but I have to do something…. The warning stated about staying in the same room until finish reading the strange storybook."

Xiaoyu looked pretty irritated when she stared at Jin. She smacked her mouth. _What a night!_

Even though that was quite disgusting, but she felt happy inside. She and Jin had never been that close. _Is this something called love? _

Jin smiled, "Come on, don't be angry. I have no choice left."

"No kidding," Xiaoyu's face was still red. "Well, in that case let's finish reading that! The sooner the better!"

Jin nodded with half-opened eyes. He was so sleepy, but he had to read that storybook. He didn't want to take Xiaoyu anywhere. There were many things that he wanted to do alone. Definitely young man's business.

They were walking together when they saw a big shadow near the stairs. There was a flashlight in his or her hand. Jin hurriedly hid behind the cupboard nearby with Xiaoyu under his arms.

"Who is there?" the voice spoke. He was a middle-aged man with easygoing expression. His long dark hair was tied behind his back.

"Sttt, that's Mr. Lei…. Stay quiet or he'll give us detention or silly task." Jin whispered besides her ears. Xiaoyu could hear Jin's heartbeat. It moved faster and faster, making her heart beat faster too.

Mr. Lei Wulong was their Mathematic teacher. He was a strict and straight pointed person. He was nice actually, but sometimes he had got too far toward students. Some rumors said that Mr. Lei had been an action actor long time ago, and still have unreleased obsession about it.

Xiaoyu didn't like their Math teacher. He always asked difficult questions to her, making her speechless. However, Mr. Lei was really kind to Lili. He always in her side and treated her as if she were the queen of Egypt.

After several minutes, Mr. Lei finally walked away from them. The dimmed light alongside the school corridor marked his leaving.

Jin and Xiaoyu sighed happily, smiling toward each other.

"I never felt this happy!" Jin exclaimed when he sauntered the corridor, following Xiaoyu. "Since I entered this school, I always tried to be an obedient student and obedient grandson."

Xiaoyu kept silence. She knew what Jin was talking about. Her classmate was very busy person. Jin spent most of his time study in class, practice martial arts, and learn the whole Mishima Zaibatsu businesses. He always obeyed his grandfather's command. Jin sometimes reminded her of soulless doll, having no personal desire inside.

Her sympathy drew her to put bigger attention on Jin. That led her to love him. Did I mention love?

"Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped by invisible prison, making me scared…. Funny, what am I talking about?" Jin mumbled. His eyes looked so sorrowful. "Sorry, I made you uncomfortable, right?"

Xiaoyu wanted to hug him, reassuring him everything would be fine, but she had no guts inside her tiny body. She whispered slowly, "Jin, you don't have to outdone yourself."

Jin smiled that time, taking her hands and hugging her.

"Thank you…. Thank you Xiaoyu…" He whispered beside her ear. "But please, don't that tell to anyone. Promise me it's our secret, okay?"

As Jin released his hand, Xiaoyu's face was pretty red. She nodded, "Yes…. I won't tell anyone."

"Fine, let's read the whole storybook now!" Jin ran, holding Xiaoyu's hand.

Xiaoyu felt so happy she didn't have any regrets if God decided her to die at that time.

She was so extremely happy. She would like to spread flowers everywhere, dancing and singing joyfully. _Now I believe why it's called love. It can make you fly away to heaven just by holding hands…_

The classroom was so dark, and the weather was rather humid. Jin turned on the light and quickly noticed the storybook was on the teacher's desk. He gasped, "It wasn't there when I left!"

Xiaoyu knew there was something wrong with the storybook and some magic powers behind all of these things. However, she couldn't guess who was behind all this magical business.

"Well, just finish reading that, Jin. Don't waste time."

Jin giggled, walking toward the teacher's desk. He pulled the storybook, opening it. "Ah, this is it!"

**There lived an unhappy prince inside a very big and luxurious castle in Xiaoyu's country. His father died long time ago, and his mother was missing somewhere. He lived with his grandfather, King Heihachi. His name was Prince Jin.**

"Ah? What is this? Hey, why I'm the protagonist here? It should be you!" Jin raised his eyebrows. "Well, at least I look better in the illustration here. I'm wearing royal costume, Xiaoyu."

"Hehehe…. But Jin, check out those pink and white laces around your neck. Hah? Your trousers look quite tight too… and they are bright pink!"

"Oh, shut up! You make me annoyed." Jin curved his mouth for a while. Then, he smiled, showing all his white teeth. "I'm a prince here, don't get jealous."

"I won't get jealous with pinky prince."

**One day, Prince Jin ran away from the castle without any guards following him. He was so tired with everything. He decided to live alone in the forest—place where his mother had lived before his father married his mother. He was sure everything would be just fine.**

"Really? Do you want to leave your throne, Jin?"

Jin stayed quiet for a while. _The storybook reflects his heart! Oh my God!_

**Prince Jin met a young man who was riding his horse near the castle. He asked the man to swap their clothes and the horse too. The man didn't agree, knowing he would loose his horse. However, Prince Jin threatened the man and took all his clothes, including his horse. After that he gave his royal clothes to the man. **

"You're a heartless prince for sure." Xiaoyu added. "You shouldn't force someone to obey your command."

"Xiaoyu, the prince had no choice left." Jin defended his character. "Besides, the man was lucky. Look, he got lots of emerald and gold from the royal clothes. Meanwhile the prince got lousy clothes and lame horse."

Xiaoyu smirked at him, "Yeah, whatever you say."

**Prince Jin kept riding his horse and he arrived at the village where Xiaoyu lived by. Xiaoyu had just cleaned the chimney and her face was covered with black dust. Her dress was blackened and dirty. She decided to clean herself in the river. **

"I don't like the way it continues. I won't read this garbage!" Xiaoyu pushed the storybook away from her sight. She hated being poor girl. That was enough to get bad experiences in real life from Lili, Asuka, and Miss Nina. However, why should it continue in the storybook?

"I guess it's okay. Besides Xiaoyu, it's only storybook, it can't be serious." Jin persuaded her. "If you stop reading, I can't open the next page and we'll stick forever."

"Oh! Fine!" Xiaoyu was scared being stuck with Jin, literally. Well, she wanted to be with Jin but exactly not that way!

**Prince Jin was leading his horse toward the river. He felt so hungry and exhausted. That man left no money in his pocket. When he arrived at the river, he saw a black girl was opening her dress. **

"Woohoo!" Jin laughed as loud as he could. "Damn, it can't be!"

**Prince Jin quickly reverted his way and wanted to go when he heard the girl calling him. Prince Jin was so surprised to see such exquisite ugly girl called him pervert. Xiaoyu accused him to sneak and watch her. **

"**You pervert! What are you doing there?" Xiaoyu screamed at Prince Jin.**

"That can't be." Jin shook his head. "I still have dignity. It's not fair accusing a prince pervert."

"Why this book stated me as exquisite ugly girl? I'll burn this into ashes!" Xiaoyu was really angry this time. But Jin kept forcing her to read.

"Aw, please don't be serious. It's just a story after all."

"You are prince, that's why you feel happy." Xiaoyu retorted harshly to Jin.

"It's not you, becoming so angry like this. Are you hungry?" Jin asked innocently. "I have some sandwiches in my bag if you like."

"It's not about hungry or something. It's about my pride."

"What pride?" Jin asked lightly, looking directly at her eyes. "Explain to me, Xiaoyu."

"This storybook mentioned Miss Nina as beautiful siren and Lili as beautiful fairy. It mentioned me as ordinary beautiful girl only."

Jin laughed at her. His eyes narrowed as he laughed. "Well, you're surely beautiful girl. You have different kind of beautiful level."

"Different kind of level?"

"Well, you're kind of fresh-faced girl, making me never grow bored when I'm with you."

"Do you think I'm a vegetable? Fresh-faced?" Xiaoyu laughed. _Jin said I'm beautiful. That's more than enough for now. _

"Okay, since you're in good mood, let's continue this."

**Prince Jin was so devastated and went away with his horse, leaving angry Xiaoyu behind him. He promised not to meet any commoners again during his way, especially girls. They were too much. In the village, he looked at the bakery shop. He was so hungry. Prince Jin walked and asked for bread. He insisted to pay the bread by working.**

"**I'm so hungry, please give me some bread. I'll work for it."**

"**I'm sorry young man, but I have enough workers in here."**

"**Please sir, just some bread…"**

**When they were arguing, Xiaoyu showed up behind Prince Jin. She had cleaned herself and was wearing different clothes by that time. She gently asked the baker to give Jin some bread and she paid for them. **

"Thank you, you're so nice." Jin laughed at Xiaoyu. "I don't know you can take a bath as fast as hell."

That was so true.

Xiaoyu never stayed longer than 10 minutes inside the bathroom. _Why the book implied that?_ She felt something scary completely controlled both of them. She needed to find out whatever that was.

**Prince Jin was awed by the young girl kindness. He promised that he would pay back, but Xiaoyu refused. She was happy enough for helping the poor.**

"I'm not poor. You are kind of stupid in this story." Jin stated, making Xiaoyu blushed again and again.

The sun was rising in the east. It was morning and they were still wearing their school uniform. There were many chapters left. Both Jin and Xiaoyu panicked.

"It can't be! It's morning!"

"Hell yes! What should I do?" Jin's voice was cracked. "Surely we have to do something."

"Yes... wait a minute please..." Xiaoyu checked her cellphone and found out many miscalls from her father, Wang Jinrei.

"Jin, we have lots of thing to do. And I have many plans about this."

"You tell me."

* * *

**Note: Please review and share your thoughts. ^_^**

**Once again, you don't have to login if you don't want to.**


	3. Reading Preparation

**I like updating story in random, according which ideas appear first. Sometimes it makes my head hurt for I couldn't sleep until I write them all. Ah, hope you like this chapter as I do! Thanks for your feedbacks anyways! You all really mean something to me *starry eyes* **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Preparing the whole thing**

The classroom looked so dark and quiet in the morning. It was still 6.30 AM, so none had come yet to the school. Xiaoyu stared at Jin, hoping all of those things were only her imagination. However, that was so real. They were trapped by such mystical power beyond logical explanation. They—at least her—should find out why this magical thing could take place. Okay, wrong. They should find out why this whole wickedly experiences happened to both of them.

In this very annoying situation, Xiaoyu had many ideas. She hoped everything could work well. Yeah, she could only hope…

Jin watched her, waiting. "So? What's your idea?"

Fine, first you should accompany me to my house, telling that I have to stay in Mishima dormitory for preparing Math competition. Therefore, my father won't get suspicious if I'm gone until we finish reading that book. Second…"

Jin smiled wickedly, "That means you'll stay with me?"

Xiaoyu punched his shoulder, her face turning red, as usual. "I can't let you stay in my house! What will my father do?"

Jin imagined that he and Xiaoyu came to Wang Jinrei house…

_They would stay in the same room, eating and enjoying time together. They would take bath together, and… they would sleep together… okay, the yellow robe would suit her fine…_

_**That old man would beat him to death for sure! **_

Jin giggled, laughing at his imagination.

"What are you thinking, laughing like that?"

"Knowing what I have in my mind won't be good for you."

"You are really something, Jin." Xiaoyu muttered. _Maybe I spend too much time dreaming about him, thinking that he is so perfect and all good qualities…. He's just ordinary teenage like me… _

"Okay… I see… you'll stay with me in Mishima dormitory. Everything will be easier there." Jin said, pausing several seconds. "Ah, I hate to do this, but I'll kick Leo out for a while."

Jin stayed in Mishima dormitory since his grandfather took him. Actually, Jin hated living in Mishima mansion, enormous but empty inside. There weren't any warmth at all. Therefore, Jin picked living in Mishima Dormitory. Jin's roommate was Leo Kliesen, someone who had ambiguous gender.

Leo always easily entered male or female bathrooms without any harsh reactions toward his existence. None would blame him/her. Leo's beautiful gentle face always made everyone swooned.

Moreover, Leo always looked comfortable whenever Jin passed him only with boxer. Some rumors said that Leo was actually man, but the way he/she behaved and spoke was quite feminine. Jin didn't actually care about him/her as long as Leo didn't disturb his business and kept the room super clean. Leo could manage a very clean room without any spots of dust.

"Really? How you can do that?" Xiaoyu wondered how Jin could get rid of his roommate and prepare a room for her.

"Save it for later. Now, I badly need shower," said Jin, delighted. He was so happy to get some solutions. He didn't care the storybook or the damned whole thing. He just wanted some fun apart from his boring life.

"Let's go to my… eh, our dorm first…"

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you Jin?" Xiaoyu looked at him suspiciously.

"Why not?"

"Listen, my father worries me a lot. Let's go to my house first!"

Xiaoyu hurriedly put the storybook inside her bag. She passed the door together with Jin, who was smiling at her. He completely knew everything was going to be fun, yes it would!

The morning air was fresh. It was a cold morning indeed, with a slight fog flying around houses. Xiaoyu headed toward her bike. Now, she watched Jin, asking him to ride her home.

"Fine…. It's much better than walking alone while you're riding your yellow bike." Jin said with straight face. As he spoke, white puff came from his mouth. _It is pretty cold_, he thought. He took the bike with him. "Come on…"

Xiaoyu laughed and hopped into the bike, holding Jin tightly. "Ride on fast!"

"Are you kidding? I'm not that crazy Korean biker!" Jin yelled, stating his arch enemy, Hwoarang. Hwoarang was a transferred student from Korea. Since he arrived in Japan, he always created havoc and did many evil deeds. Some students said, as always, Hwoarang wanted to take revenge over Jin's late father, Kazuya. Some said he wanted to kill Heihachi. Whichever true, once again, Jin didn't really care. What he cared was Hwoarang always hated him and challenged him to fight.

No matter what he said before, he added some speed to the bike. Xiaoyu couldn't hide her happiness, she smiled widely. It made her teeth dried, but it wasn't a serious matter.

Xiaoyu and his father lived in an old small Buddhist temple. It wasn't too big, the building had been abandoned for at least 15 years before Xiaoyu and her father moved there. The color was all pale and odd. However, it would look graceful if you spent little time observing it.

Actually, Heihachi, Jin's grandfather who was the leader of Mishima Zaibatsu, had offered her to live at Mishima Mansion. However, Xiaoyu had refused that because she wanted to lead a simple life. I said simple, not pathetic and gloomy as Lili always told to other students.

Jin arrived at the temple in 15 minutes. He stopped in front of Wang Jinrei, who was sweeping the leaves with long wooden broom. The man's eyes widened when he saw his one and only daughter wrapping her hands around Jin's waist tightly. He directly stared at Xiaoyu, completely ignoring Jin's presence.

Wang Jinrei pressed his voice, showing his anger. "What do you think you're doing young lady!"

He was so devastated, very angry. Xiaoyu realized that and she felt guilty. Even though all the things weren't her faults, but she definitely felt guilty.

"Pa… don't be angry, I was just…"

"Came in the morning with… with… that lousy student… Ling-ling…"

"Pa…" Xiaoyu almost cried. Her head was blank and she could make any reasons.

Jin pushed her behind and whispered so soft into her ear, "watch and learn…"

"Huh?" Xiaoyu was stunned when Jin took her hand and faced his father. _What does he mean with watch and learn?_

"Mr. Wang, we just returned from a very selective and sacred selection of senior high school Math competition around the world. The selection completely needs lot of time and tiring. Apparently, our teachers and several students are still in the school. Knowing you will be completely worried about your precious lovely daughter here, I asked permission to take her home earlier." Jin explained clearly in his serious tone. His face showed that he was telling the complete truth.

"But, I had been calling Ling-ling…" Wang Jinrei persisted. "How could none tell me about this…? This Math competition?"

"Once again sir, it was a very selective and important selection of Math competition, _Viva La Rouge_." Jin continued in his serious voice. His eyes showed no fear at all. "It's very important even sir. _Viva La Rouge_ is a very delicate event in the whole Math competition. Since 1657, _Viva La Rouge_ had been established and its participants—would be a very important person in this world."

His clear voice and his confidence showed that he would never tell lies. However, Xiaoyu knew all of his speech was entirely nonsense. He was delivering bullshit. _Bullshit or not Jin is very wonderful person_, she considered deeply from the very bottom of her heart.

Wang Jinrei nodded his white head and finally said, "I'm sorry. Ling-ling. I have thought bad things when you came with that young man…."

"I'm Jin Kazama sir. I'm your daughter's classmate."

"I'm sorry young man. Oh, so, what's the result of the selection?"

Jin raised his head, looking proudly at Xiaoyu. "Your daughter is one of the team members. For the competition, she has to stay for the whole 2 weeks in Mishima dormitory. It's a very important competition, so we keep it as a secret. If you check the school about this competition, none will give you further information, Mr. Wang."

Xiaoyu almost died for keeping her laughter inside her chest. She knew her father was completely worried meanwhile Jin… Jin… _OH MY GOD!_

"How can I know about my daughter condition? I should…" Wang Jinrei asked once again, tears verged on his eyes.

Jin grabbed his hands, smiling warmly to him. "You can trust me. Your daughter is in the right hand."

Xiaoyu envisioned that Jin in white tuxedo would hold his father hands in the church, saying beautiful things like taking care her life forever, loving her for the rest of their life, living together. Everything would be very lovely, very perfect…

"What are you doing? Hurry prepare your things!" Jin said impatiently at her. Xiaoyu forcefully returned to the real world. She looked at the door. Her father was nowhere to find. "Oh, your father said he would prepare your foods."

"You're a very skilled liar, Jin…"

"You're welcome." Jin smiled blissfully.

"What the hell _Viva La Rouge_? The meaning is _long live red_, right?"

"I've just invented that by then. Hey, you can't blame my creativity. It happened and save your butt."

Xiaoyu stuck her tongue and kissed her father, saying goodbye. Her father whipped his tears and went back, hiding his sadness.

Jin liked the situation in Xiaoyu's temple, reminding him for his old house in the forest. He missed that much. He missed that for a long time. _Come on, Jin, be tough!_

Xiaoyu was ready to go with him. Holding a suitcase in her hand, she looked at Jin. Her father had packed them a lot amount of food, making Jin hard to bring them. Xiaoyu couldn't bring those stuff, Jin could.

"Hurry up, we have to take a bath right?" Jin smirked at Xiaoyu as she waved her hands toward her father. Xiaoyu pretended that she didn't listen at Jin's words and closed her eyes.

The Mishima dormitory was a quite big building in the back of Mishima's school complex. Many students from another country stayed in the dorm, enjoying all the facilities and many more. The students have many facilities started from library, discussion room, lab, and big luxurious bathrooms. However, only several persons got the privileges to enter those sacred bathrooms. The several persons included Jin Kazama.

The bathroom was enormous and nice. Earth color dominated the bathroom, reminding of traditional wooden bath. However, there were lots of facilities there. There were hot water jacuzzi, many different types of bubble baths, and to everyone's surprise, mud pool. If you wanted to have a skin treatment, you could enter the mud pool. It was imported from Bangladesh swamp, and it was pretty expensive.

Jin took Xiaoyu there, locking the key.

"I don't want to make you think that I'm as a pervert, so hurry take a bath first. I'll take another look from there," Jin stated and opened his clothes slowly. He walked to the corner of the bathroom, entering a green jacuzzi.

"Jin, if you take another look from _there_, which there _is_ a huge mirror, you still can see me while I'm taking a bath," Xiaoyu said, looking at him angrily.

Jin laughed, "fine! I'll close my eyes. Will that make you satisfied? Promise me not more than 5 minutes or you can't blame me for what I'll do later."

"5 minutes? You're so cruel."

"Shut up and hurry up! It's almost 7 o'clock! I won't come late in Miss Nina class. She'll find any reasons to keep me besides her!" Jin warned Xiaoyu and pulled himself into the jacuzzi. He had added some soapy bubble baths into his jacuzzi, so he produced lots of bubbles. "I said hurry, Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu sighed and quickly dipped herself into the bathtub in her uniform. She added some soaps and brush her teeth afterward. After brushing all of her skin, complete with the uniform, she walked to the hot shower, and then slowly changed her uniform with new one. She smartly did all of that.

"Is that comfortable, taking a bath in uniform? At least taking a bath with your underwear only, Xiaoyu…" Jin said, fully dressed in uniform. When did he take a bath or shower wasn't clear. It was completely vague. He might have taken a bath in between the time he had been watching Xiaoyu. He was wearing the same uniform since previous day.

"JIIIIN! You said you'll close your eyes for the fucking 5 minutes!"

"I said I would close my eyes only—without time. I also said I would wait for you for 5 minutes. However it has been 15 minutes. I couldn't take bath with eyes closed."

"JIIIINN!"

After some punching and swearing, which would be good for M stories and not so good for T rating, Jin and Xiaoyu finally got out from the bathroom. As they walked out together from the same bathroom, someone watched them.

Someone looked at them curiously.

"Hahaha, quite suits you all right, Kazama. Making love before school." The red headed guy smirked, curving his mouth and directly staring at both of them. He had just arrived that morning from his usual night practice, racing. His red scarf was flying behind him. His eyes widened as he saw Xiaoyu with Jin. "Look who's accompany you there? Oh, a nice Chinese whore. I thought you're the only one smart girl here, but I'm beaten."

Xiaoyu was angry, she clenched her teeth furiously. Meanwhile Jin looked at Hwoarang and said proudly, "Lucky me… I guess I've got one your favorite girls, red head."

Hwoarang's face was red. He moved backward, feeling irritated with Jin's words. _That bastard! He'll pay that back all right!_

"Come on, let's go to my room." Jin took Xiaoyu by her hand and sauntered the hall, leaving Hwoarang behind. Hwoarang didn't say anything when the left.

At some safety distance, Jin laughed hardly, "did you see his face? He was beaten down!"

"I don't like when you didn't conceal about anything about us. He will think that you and me…"

"Let him thinks that way. He never has many friends. Thou reputation is saved, my lady." Jin teased her, imitating some old scene from England historical movies.

Xiaoyu blushed again. Of course she never though Jin would be that…

"Okay, here's my room. You just follow what I said and don't say anything."

"What will you do?"

"Once again, let me show you one of greatest abilities of Jin Kazama. Observe!"

Leo was serving the breakfast in the room. Xiaoyu pursed her mouth, seeing Jin's room which was so clean and bright. It was more than wonderful. It was awesomely cleaned by magic hand. The wall was white and the blue curtains hanging on the window were absolutely perfect. The bedcovers were so clean and smooth. Moreover, there were some fresh flowers on the desk.

"Leo…" Jin greeted the great neutral human who was peeling an apple perfectly. The apple skin had the same size and thickness, lingering around Leo's hand.

"Jin! What are you? Oh, you're not alone?"

"Uhm, let me introduce you my girlfriend. You know her, don't you?"

Xiaoyu was awed and said nothing. Her face was blushing. Leo's face was also blushing, even redder than Xiaoyu. However, Jin didn't stop there. He continued his explanation. Okay, he continued his lies.

"Like ordinary new lovers, we need sex badly. I ask your permission, can I have sex here with her every…"

"You what?"

"I would like to have sex here in our room, is it okay? Don't worry, I'll wear condom." Jin said with straight face. None would know he was delivering a big fat lie, except Xiaoyu.

"STOP! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Leo screamed out loud and went out grabbed his school bag hurriedly. "I'll take my stuff later on!"

"Yeah... Yeah... Don't forget your bag, Leo." Jin laughed as he saw Leo's shadow dissapeared behind the door.

They still could hear Leo's sobbing through the hall. He was devastated, surely.

Xiaoyu stomped her foot on Jin's left foot, harshly. "What are you saying you…"

"Hey, it's hurt you know!" Jin showed his grin.

"I'm not… I won't…" Xiaoyu couldn't finish her words. "You! Jin, how could you do that?"

"Leo was a straight Catholic guy, he is against free sex, drugs, even smoking." Jin smiled wickedly. "Knowing I'll practice faults and follies, he will be away for ages."

"You completely lost your mind! How dare you…"

"Don't worry, I'll pretend to go to Church and ask God forgiveness. Leo will be back soon after that."

"I'm not talking about that, asshole. You… How about my image! I… I'm still…"

"Let him think that way… Leo is a courteous man, my lady. He won't spread any rumors. Your reputation is saved."

"JIN!" She yelled, but Jin ignored her. He quickly put the book inside his bag and ate the breakfast. Xiaoyu didn't understand why Jin could be like that. He was a complicated person. His character was quite far from her imagination. Of course, she seldom had chance to speak or spent time with him.

She only imagined many things about Jin. And after all, he wasn't that bad. He's just average teenagers.

The bell rang eight times.

"It's the time! Let's go to the class shall we? Put your things besides my bed. Don't forget to bring the storybook with you! We'll read that together in the break time. Don't you want to try Leo's cook? It's good." Jin said with his full mouth, munching the fried egg. "Take this bread! I spare it for you!"

Xiaoyu muttered for a while, taking a bread. After that she followed Jin out of the room with bag in her side.

_The story had just started…_

* * *

**They have no time to read, but they will in the next chapter. **

** Leo is still neutral gender. But he is shorter than she, hehehe. From now I'll use male gender to explain Leo.**


	4. Their Feelings

**Like what I have told you before, I almost never write T-rated story so I have some great difficulties when I'm writing this one. So, I'm so sorry for making you wait this time! Thanks for your patience anyways! Thanks for your feedbacks too! Hope you enjoy this chapter, dear readers!**

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Revealing Hidden Feelings **

The class was half full with many students when both of Jin and Xiaoyu came inside the class. Many of them were chattering and gossiping, praising Lili because she had taken lots of them to the Liberty Karaoke Club yesterday, on their accounts of course—hoping to get another free meal and more from the lovely rich girl.

"Good luck for today!" Jin slapped Xiaoyu's back, making her almost fell down to the class floor.

"You… ughh…" Xiaoyu tried to control her anger. She clenched her teeth, looking at Jin angrily. No matter how much you fall in love with someone but making you almost kiss the floor is quite annoying. Just try it!

"Oops! Sorry!" Jin grinned, half-laughing. "Never mean it!"

"Ughhh…"

Jin hurriedly crossed the class and waved his hand toward his friends, smiling widely. "Hey! How are you today, Steve?"

The blonde boy showed his smile, replying Jin's greeting, "I'm fine, thanks. You seem so happy today, Jin."

Jin pulled his chair and sat on it very quickly. "I guess I just found a very interesting game last evening."

Steve tilted his chin, smacking his mouth. "Well, happy to hear that, Jin. Hmm…"

"What do you want to say?"

"Actually, I saw Leo entering his class crying this morning. He's your roommate, isn't he? What's wrong with him?"

Jin paused a bit.

Steve was a nice guy. Leo was a nice guy too. They spent some times together early Sunday morning in Church, praying and talking about Bible and God's rules. They are nice mate. You have to be careful, Jin…

"Well?" Steve was waiting.

"Oh, he just saw his favorite videos. You know, those small puppies died in young girl's arms and the victims of wars all crying… so he cried too, yeah, melancholy boy…"

"Watching video in the morning?"

"Definitely Steve! In the morning!" Jin replied cheerfully without any signs of doubt, leaving Steve to buy his words. He was an easy target for Jin Kazama.

"I see." Steve twisted his brows. "Leo might have been watching my DVD this morning."

"Now, borrow me your History paper!" Jin ordered him impatiently. "Hurry, Steve!"

"Wait a minute! You said last time…"

Xiaoyu watched Jin and Steve from her chair. Jin never looked that happy, talking and arguing with Steve like that. _That guy is really something! But why my heart still beats so fast when I'm with him?_

"Xiaoo…"

The auburn haired girl tried to hide her naughty smile. "Who are you looking at this morning, huh?"

Xiaoyu stared at her best friend, "Oh… Well… Miharu… I just…"

"You are so busted, aren't you? He always looks so amazing right? Check out those spiky hair and sexy muscles. Eh, have you done your History paper? I haven't done it yet. "

Xiaoyu smirked at Miharu, "next time you should do your task at least two days before you collect it."

"Yeah… yeah… but this time please lend me your paper, princess."

Miharu's last word choked Xiaoyu, making her coughing. The whole class was laughing at her, including Lili and Asuka.

"Did you enjoy your class cleaning yesterday, _princess_?" Lili teased her with her innocent little face, definitely pressing the word _princess_. "Oh, I hope you really enjoying it."

Xiaoyu narrowed her eyes, curving her mouth. "Yeah, I enjoyed it very much, thanks to you."

She didn't realize Jin grinned widely hearing her response. _Well, that's right!_

Lili almost spilt another word when Miss Nina came inside the class, looking very attractive and sexy in her pale purple dress and black high heels.

Steve sighed.

"Hello class!"

The whole class answered and the lesson began. That day was the poetry day, started from Chaucer, Sir Philip Sidney, Shakespeare, to Sylvia Plath.

Many students yawned and became sleepy in the middle of the lesson. Jin almost stabbed his hand with his pencil for 6th times when he suddenly wanted to pee. He looked at Xiaoyu, who was so serious reading the poems. He tried to call her many times, but she acted as if she had been deaf.

He had no choice.

"Miss Nina!" Jin shouted, making sure everyone listen to his words. "I want to go to the bathroom!"

Miss Nina looked a bit irritated, "Jin—I have told all of you—you may leave the class for going to restroom without telling me."

Xiaoyu knew it. _Crap, he wants to pee!_ Xiaoyu quickly pretended to be sick, coughing like camel runs out water in the middle of dessert.

"Hukk… huk…" her face turned red quickly. "Huk… hukk…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miss Nina. Next time I wouldn't ask you." Jin walked so slowly to the door, hoping Xiaoyu would follow him.

"Psst, Xiao…? Are you okay?" Miharu watched her intensely, feeling real worried. "Xiao…"

"Hukk… hukk…"

Xiaoyu almost collapsed running out from air when finally she got what she wanted. Miss Nina raised her eyebrows, "Ling Xiaoyu! Go find some water!"

Xiaoyu hurriedly dashed to the door, running for Jin who almost passed the door. They passed it in the same time.

Jin laughed for a second when they were quite far from the class, absolutely delighted. "Oh! You're brilliant!"

Xiaoyu's face was still red. She was so ashamed to commit such things. It was so embarrassing. She never lied in her whole life. Doing such bad thing made her face grow red.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

"You… it's all your faults! Come on! Make it quick!"

Both of them were standing in front of the restroom.

"Well, you know… you have to come inside the restroom too." Jin said half smiling, watching her with his dark hazel eyes.

"I know!" Xiaoyu exclaimed furiously.

Jin laughed all over again. "Okay… I can't ignore when the nature calls…"

Xiaoyu was forced to wait for Jin inside the male restroom. Both of them entered one room and locked it. _Actually_ she closed her eyes when Jin did that, pissing. However, she could imagine what he was doing from the sounds. Jin slowly unzipped his trousers, slid his trousers, and slid his boxer. He enjoyed doing it, knowing Xiaoyu acknowledge all of his actions.

"You can take a look if you want." Jin hissed behind her, feeling so happy for teasing Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu was really shy. She was really, really shy.

Then, someone opened the restroom.

Jin and Xiaoyu held their breath. _Oh, this couldn't be worse!_

"Wait in here." Jin hissed slowly, opening the door and showing his face. "I just want to take a look."

He was Leo Kliesen, who was opening his mouth widely at Jin's face. He absolutely realized there was another person in Jin's room. It was clear from the yellow pair of shoes which were clearly visible from his sight!

"Oh, no! I can't believe this!" Leo yelled furiously, walking toward Jin's room.

"Leo… what are you doing? Stay away!" Jin warned him, but Leo seemed didn't care his warning.

"Jin…" Xiaoyu was so panicked, afraid someone might realize her presence in male restroom. "What should we do?"

Jin covered her. "Relax… there's nothing to be worry about…"

Leo opened the door widely with all his might, fighting with Jin first. He saw Xiaoyu smiling coyly behind Jin's large body.

His heart was completely broken. "Not again…"

"No worries, Leo. I always wear condoms." Jin stated, showing his naughty expression.

"JIIIN!" Leo ran again, crying.

There was a long pause.

"I guessed he forgot his first purpose. He should pee in the first place instead watching on us." Jin nodded wisely as if he had done the right thing for making fool of Leo.

"Jin, I guess you're too much! Leo could…"

"Xiaoyu, Leo was too hysterical," Jin told her, laughing.

"Oh, you're so insensitive!" Xiaoyu quickly pushed Jin and took him out from the restroom together. She started believing that Leo had feeling for Jin. She could tell. The way Leo stared at her was a _jealousy expression_ on his cute face. Jin was the very insensitive guy in the world for having no clue at all. The funny thing was she felt jealous about it. Just by thinking it, her face turned red again.

"Why your face is so red?"

Xiaoyu blushed and tried to mislead Jin's attention. She didn't want Jin knowing that she was so jealous toward Leo, who _probably_ liked Jin and spent so many times with Jin as roommate. _Oh, they must have spent so many good times together! _

"Hurry up Jin, unless you want us catching stupid rumors!"

"Stupid rumors? Fucking in the bathroom with you?"

"You're too much!" She punched his shoulder. However, both of them looked at each other, smiling.

"You know, I never laugh and smile these much in one single day." Jin said, looking directly at her eyes. "I'm so happy, Xiaoyu…"

Xiaoyu blushed. When they're back in the class, Miss Nina had explained the whole material. She looked so curious at Xiaoyu, but let Jin get away freely for going away too long and returning together in the class.

"Please work together in groups! Make it five in each group!" Miss Nina commanded. "Make your discussion into three pages and Steve, put them on my desk."

Xiaoyu didn't understand why out of forty two students in her class, she got Lili in the same group. In fact, she had Lili, Jin, Hwoarang, and Steve. Life sucked._ Why is she in the same group with me?_

Jin stared at Xiaoyu's face, reading her mind. "Well…. Of course we're in one group. Steve, explain to her."

Steve looked rather surprise. "Explain what?"

Jin smiled, "the reason why we are in one group. Beat it man!"

"Xiaoyu, all of us are chosen by the alphabetical order. F—Steve Fox, G—none named G, H—Hwoarang (he enters this school with that name only), I—none named I, J—none named J here, K—Kazama—it's him, L stands for Ling Xiaoyu," Steve explained lightly, happy to be with Xiaoyu in same group.

"I know that! No need to explain!" Xiaoyu's face grew red again for many times. She pointed at the smiling girl who was sitting besides Jin. "But why Lili is here? She is R—Rochefort!"

"I swapped my group with Hirano. It's okay, right, Hirano?" Lili pressed her cute voice, making Miharu—Miharu Hirano—nod unwillingly from the other side of the class. Lili forced her to swap the group.

Miharu replied. "Yes… yes, that's right."

Terror could beat friendship here.

"That's simple," Lili threw her angelic smile to Jin and everyone.

"Ah, what are you talking all of this nonsense! I don't have time!" Hwoarang joined into their conversation. Finally.

There was a pause. A long one.

"Okay, why don't we pick Chaucer? His poem is well-written and easy to be understood." Xiaoyu gave her opinion, starting to read Chaucer's piece of work.

"**There was a monk, a leader of the fashions; Inspecting farms and hunting were his passions**," Xiaoyu read the verse. _It's quite like Lili, leader of fashion and hunting for attention_, Xiaoyu thought. "He must be an eccentric character."

"Hell no! He's a very attractive personality," Lili snapped. "Here, read this Jin, **He let go by the things of yesterday And followed the new world's more spacious way**. This monk is very up to date!"

"But, Lili," Xiaoyu tried to tell her opinion, "he used poor people money to buy gold and expensive clothes. The monk used the church money you know."

"So, he was so fucking pig head, eating poor people's money?" Jin asked.

"Jiiin, just consider that the monk was so smart to get what he wanted." Lili smiled. She wrapped her hands around Jin's arm, making Xiaoyu jealous. _That little witch really gets some nerves, trying to linger her octopus hands around Jin!_

Jin gazed at Xiaoyu, which made the girl blush, while Lili was still holding his hand. He kept staring at her, creating an awkward tension.

_What is he thinking? As if he asked for my permission?_ Xiaoyu's face was getting redder. She was _soooo jealous _seeing Jin and Lili. She turned her head and tried to focus her mind at the verses. _Well, Jin could do anything he wanted!_

But that was enough for him.

Jin finally smiled.

He quickly let his arm free from Lili, releasing himself. He asked lightly, "my brother Steve, what do you think of this monk, huh?"

Steve was so busy looking at Xiaoyu's cute reddish face—he completely ignored the facts that Xiaoyu was staring at Jin—when Jin suddenly held his shoulder. Steve gasped, "Sorry?"

"Steve, pays attention brother! What are you thinking about?" Jin bent his head aside, trying to run away from Lili. He moved his chair away from her.

Lili looked pissed off. She pouted her lips. "Jin, why you…"

"Yeah, Steve, what do you think this time?" Xiaoyu repeated Jin's question, ignoring Lili's words and her red face too. Her heart was so happy knowing Jin run away from Lili. Lili likes Jin. _That is so obvious! Does he like her too? _

Steve's eyes sparked when he realized Xiaoyu was waiting for his answer.

Actually Xiaoyu was thinking at Jin and Lili, but he completely misunderstood her cute serious face.

"Hmm, the monk is very extraordinary, indeed. He has so fashionable taste which is uncommon in his era. Well, as you can read in this verse…"

"Yeah, I can see that, Steve. Let me…"

Steve was so talented in both music and art. He and Xiaoyu discussed the verse together, ignoring the rest of the group. They wrote the conclusion together. They laughed at something that only they could understand.

The papers were done!

The red head watched all of those scenes and felt sick. He hated English. He hated poetry. He hated school subjects. And all from those things, he hated Jin Kazama the most.

"Oh, Steve, you're so amazing!" Xiaoyu said without thinking. "I'm so glad having you in one group." She gave him her sweetest smile ever. "You're the best!"

Now, the red head considered Steve Fox as the second best in his hatred list. Jin's expression changed a bit.

The bells rang twice.

Now, that was the time for History class with Mrs. Michelle Chang. Luckily, she didn't come. Every student did their own businesses like playing cards in the corner, browsing porn sites, smooching, and many more. Jin turned his head to Xiaoyu. "It's our time, Xiaoyu. Let's read the book…"

Xiaoyu nodded, hurriedly taking the book from her bag. _Yeah, it's the time Jin. It's the time since many people have been waiting for days. _

Xiaoyu was so surprised when Jin grabbed her hand, taking her to the attic. He looked so calm, as if that had been normal to take a girl to the attic, only two of them.

"Jin, why are we going to this place?"

Jin didn't answer.

The attic was quite damp in the midst of afternoon. Most covered the whole area, making it looked a bit dirty. Jin quietly put his jacket on the floor and asked Xiaoyu to sit on it.

"Xiaoyu, what do you think about me?"

Xiaoyu eyes were getting widened. She never expected that Jin would ask such question. "What do you mean?"

Jin smirked, "You looked so happy when Steve finished the task. Do you like him?"

"Why are you asking that? You also looked the same when Lili hugged your arms. Do you like her?" _God! What am I talking about? No! What are we talking about?_ _We act as if we were couple!_ Xiaoyu pulled her face, feeling ashamed.

There was another pause. The cold wind blew between them. The temperature was quite chilly that afternoon.

"Fine… save it for later. Now lets us read the book, okay?"

Xiaoyu nodded. They opened it together, reading the next page.

**Prince Jin wanted to say that he would pay for Xiaoyu kindness when suddenly his personal guard came in between. The light blonde hair of Leo shone as the sun light came on him. The guard had been searching his Prince for hours. He dragged the prince to quite place. He asked the Prince to return to his castle before the whole palace knew about his runaway plan.**

"Dammit! Leo is here!" Jin raised one of his eyebrows. "Why he acted as if he was my baby sitter?"

"Maybe because he liked you and wanted to protect you with all his life." Xiaoyu commented blatantly. Jin gazed at her with strange kind of expression. Xiaoyu realized it and didn't want to think further about it. "Keep reading Jin."

**After several arguments and mouth fighting, Prince Jin finally agreed to return to his Kingdom. Leo was so happy when the prince said he would return to the palace.**

**In the other hand, Xiaoyu was so amazed to know that one handsome officer in dashing suit was talking with one commoner in the street, giving so many credits. **

"Foolish, you hardly recognize the member of royal family? Look at the prince! All was good from head to toe!"

"JINNN! You're wearing commoner's clothes at that time and acted like hungry fellow! How do you suppose me to do?"

Jin laughed, "fine, fine, let's continue reading…"

**Then, much to her surprise, she heard someone called her. It was coming from the side of the road. It was her step brother Steve, looking for her. **

"I can't believe this!"

"Well, he's surely a nice step brother!"

"You really like Steve, don't you?"

**Prince Jin stared at two of the brother and sister with jealous eyes. He didn't like what he was looking at. Xiaoyu explained that he was her brother, but he noticed the lover expression from the brother.**

**He hated that.**

Jin and Xiaoyu held their breath, unable to say or give any responses. They continued reading the rest of the page.

**The prince finally gave the ring from his late mother for Xiaoyu, desired to meet her again. Xiaoyu refused, but the Prince forced her, saying she should take it for paying his bread. He would pay it and ask the ring back later. Xiaoyu accept it in the end. **

**He ignored Leo who had offered his gold for paying the bread. The prince punched his guard's mouth. Leo could destroy his plan. Actually, the prince just desired to meet her again and would do anything to get what he wished for.**

**Xiaoyu said that she was expecting their next meeting. Steve lingered one of his hands in her waist, asking her to go back to home. **

**The Prince looked at the sight with furious eyes. He. Hated. That. Sight.**

"Why do you want to meet me again?" Xiaoyu glanced at Jin. He was looking at her, staring at her with his dark eyes. "Hey, don't get jealous on Steve too!"

Jin smiled. His expression was hard to read. "Hmm…"

**The prince considered Xiaoyu as the most interesting girl in his life. When he arrived at the palace, he cursed the fact that he had forgotten to ask her name.**

"Oh my God…" Xiaoyu hissed. Jin was still fixing his eyes on her. FUCK! The book surely read his feeling. The fucking book was reading his feeling right now.

**When Xiaoyu returned to her home….**

Suddenly Jin closed the book. Xiaoyu was surprised when Jin did that. She could feel the beat of her heart, getting faster and faster. _The prince considered her as the most interesting girl in his life…_

"Have anyone kissed you before?"

Xiaoyu was dazed. "Jin? What are you talking about?"

Then, Jin took her in his arms. It was almost like dream came true when he did that. Xiaoyu was so unable to breathe when Jin's face was getting closer and closer to her face.

Without saying anything, Jin kissed her.

He kissed her passionately.

* * *

**This is the last scene with bathroom or restroom. Well, at least you can imagine how hard this pissing and taking bath problem to both of Xiaoyu and Jin.**

**Thanks for your nice feedbacks!  
**


	5. Jin and Xiaoyu's unrevealed feelings

**Thanks for feedbacks everyone! I love all of you for reading and giving me review! Oh, my God, just when I want to write sweet story you ask me to write lemon—again. I mean I just want to try writing something different.** **I'm so glad if you like this story, Xiaoyin lover. I see you're quite upset when I wrote Nina's story, so I write this one for making up. Okay, hope you all can enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Jin and Xiaoyu's unrevealed feelings**

"Have anyone kissed you before?"

Xiaoyu was dazed. She tried to fight the sensation she felt through her body. _What did he ask?_ _He must be joking, right?_

"Jin? What are you talking about?"

Then, Jin took her in his arms. Xiaoyu was so unable to breathe when Jin's face was getting closer and closer. He kissed her. He kissed her passionately.

Jin kissed her passionately and the whole world turned pink suddenly. Blossom flowers fell from the sky, coloring the ground with their petals. Little birds flew all over, and several fireworks blew inside Xiaoyu's heart. It felt like…

How to explain it properly?

It was so amazing. It was so wonderful. It was so absolutely _beautiful_.

Jin moved his body closer, dragging Xiaoyu into his arms. He kissed her again, this time with _his tongue_. He slowly licked her tongue, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Those kisses made Xiaoyu breathless, feeling somewhat incredible she had never felt in her whole life. _It was beyond wonderful…_ _Was that the feeling of love?_

"Xiaoyu, why should you hold your breath?" came Jin's dark voice, whispering softly beneath his kisses. "Just try to relax, okay?"

That definitely made Xiaoyu realized that they were doing something wrong. Well, why in the world Jin kissed her? That's so… that's so… unbelievable?

Xiaoyu nervously jerked away from Jin. Her face was all red, blushing of course. Jin was awed when she stepped backward. He seemed didn't expect her to move away from him.

Xiaoyu rather stuttered when she spoke. "What… what are you doing? It's not funny…"

"Well, I'm not joking, Xiaoyu, I'm just kissing you…" Jin stated without any hesitations in his voice. It seemed that he had done something like that thousand times before—and somehow it made Xiaoyu irritated. "At first I thought you like it…"

"No I didn't!"

It sucked. The way she denied it the easier for Jin knowing she lied.

Jin knew it perfectly that both of them had enjoyed those kisses. However, he felt a slight bit of guilt. He shouldn't kiss someone just because he felt jealous. _Wait a sec,_ _did he just mention jealous?_

"Well…"

_Oh damn_. The way Jin was looking at her made her find breathing was such a difficult task. His dark eyes were still on her, waiting for her response. "I… I don't think that…." Xiaoyu panicked, hardly finding suitable words, again. "Jin… I…"

There were many things Jin could say, but his tongue was stiff as if it had been sealed. Damn, he felt guilty for sure. He regretted what he had done. Jin curled a shy smile on his face, apologizing. "Sorry, I won't do that again if you…"

Xiaoyu quickly responded, "No! That's not what I mean…"

"Huh? Did you like me kissing you then?"

Xiaoyu stopped. Her face was all red. At that time, Jin looked at her with such level of curiosity. "I'm not a mind reader. Can you explain what do you mean with words instead giving me red beautiful face?"

"I mean… you cannot kiss someone just because you want it out of blue, there must be a reason like… like…" Xiaoyu barely explain for she was so ashamed to tell about that matter. She stuttered. "Jin, you cannot… I mean you couldn't drop bomb if there weren't any wars… and policeman… policeman couldn't kill bad guy just because they are bad… there wouldn't be…"

It made Jin laughing. He laughed until his eyes disappeared, and his face turned red like Xiaoyu's. It was a very funny thing for Jin. He had never expected to hear such explanation like what he had just heard. _What bomb?_

"JIIN! I'm very extra super duper serious and you don't even listen! Well there must be some reasons behind everything—like when Cleopatra seduced Mark Anthony for getting the Egypt…" Xiaoyu kept on uttering something she didn't even know what she was talking about. Talking about nervous girl who had just received her first kiss that reaction was pretty normal.

"Okay, stop explaining something that both of us won't understand—what the hell are you talking about anyway…"

Xiaoyu stopped talking indeed.

"Would it help much if I said that kissed you because I like you?"

That. Was. Beyond. Her. Imagination.

"Huh?" Xiaoyu's mouth dropped open. She didn't believe her ears.

Jin pulled his face. He felt worried for sure. Damn, how if she didn't like him? He would be a complete idiot for thinking the opposite. Did he put himself that high above others? He was handsome and athletic, smart, and… but how if she? That kind of doubt was killing him softly. He had to ask her.

"Is it okay if I kissed you because I like you?"

There was a long pause. Jin was doubtful while Xiaoyu was speechless. They looked like idiot couple, staring each other without saying anything yet their mouths wanted to talk about everything. It was so bothersome. Then, out of nowhere, the storybook was opened. It was suddenly opened, as if there had been invincible hands which were controlling the whole situation. Both Jin and Xiaoyu peered at the opened book, reading together.

**When Xiaoyu returned home, she realized she had just met the man of her dream. She fell in love at the first sight with the prince. She kissed the ring heartily.**

**She hoped she could meet the prince soon.**

That was enough for Jin. Finally he smiled.

"Is that means that it's okay to kiss you again?" Jin teased her, half smiling and half joking. He wrapped one of his arms around Xiaoyu until she pinched his hand with all her might.

"Wacks! Woohoo! It hurts!" Jin muttered, and he added, "that's not a good treatment for _man of your dream_."

"You are so…"

"I'm so… I'm so _the man of your dream_, princess." Jin repeated again that line, completely making Xiaoyu's face turn red and purple and many more colors because of shame. "Do you want to continue reading, then?"

Xiaoyu noticed that she had to be stupid if she discussed the matter longer. Jin would tease her again and again. _He must be joking, playing with my feeling. He couldn't possibly like a girl like me… I'm nothing compared with girls he could have… Oh? Am I thinking negative? _

"Hey, Xiaoyu, do you want to read this or not?" Jin raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for her answer. "This storybook is getting interesting. Perhaps the princess and prince will end up rolling in the bed. Yeah, it will be a great ending."

"Can you stop being pervert!" Xiaoyu sighed heavily. _Oh my God, he is annoying yet I couldn't stop thinking about him… is there something wrong with my head?_

Jin only chuckled.

Then, they heard the bell rang twice. That was the end of Mrs. Chang's class. They had no more time for reading. Jin turned his head and stared at Xiaoyu, "Oh, no, sport lesson will be the next class…"

"I knew that, but what's the matter with you?"

Jin finally held Xiaoyu's hand and looked at her directly in her eyes, "Look, Xiaoyu, you can't take me to girl's room, right? I couldn't control myself then. I mean there were so many temptations and I couldn't resist myself of watching you and others changing clothes—especially you. So, please, I beg you… ccould you change your clothes in the boy's room with me?"

"Listen buster! Eliminate that crazy thought as soon as you could! We can change together in the bathroom!" Xiaoyu released her hands away.

"Do you want to do it—changing together in the bathroom—Are you sure that what you want?"

Xiaoyu hardly gulped. "Jin, you're not trying to do something bad to me, aren't you?"

Jin imagined that Xiaoyu had approved to enter same bathroom with him. Her moist skin and delicate body… he would love to explore all with his lips… _Scarlett could you stop being hypocrite and put this story in M rated, so Xiaoyu and I could have sex in the bathroom? _Jin thought desperately.

Jin sighed.

"Jin please answer me!"

Jin slowly turned his face, facing her. "In this rate, I'm quite reckless to do anything… otherwise I won't ask you to change in boy's room."

"Oughh… don't blame me for having that pervert imagination and don't involve me in those dirty minded thinking of yours!" Xiaoyu clenched her teeth. "Fine! Fine! How could I enter that room with you?"

"That's easy. Just give that problem to Jin Kazama."

"You're quite something, Jin."

"You're welcome!"

Jin and Xiaoyu returned to their class together. Xiaoyu held the storybook closer with her, hoping none could read the book with her heart written in it. Jin was still searching for something in his bag when Xiaoyu held her sport uniform.

"Jin, can we just pretend to be sick? I guess it is okay to complete our practical test later on, I'm sure Mr. Marshall won't be angry about this."

Mr. Marshall was their sport teacher. Actually teaching sport was his side Job. His real job was as a full time street fighter in the tournament and Mishima sport hall. However, since he needed more money for paying his children expenses, he had to do his side jobs. It was quite unlucky for him that his young wife, Zafina—a very pretty woman from Brazil—had given birth triplets for him last year. Talking about his side jobs, sometimes Mr. Marshall joined some movies as stuntman. If he was quite lucky, the producer took him as sidekick character.

"You're correct. Mr. Marshall won't be angry, but my grandfather will. He wants me to excel everything since my father… Well you knew what happened to him," Jin explained gravely.

Since Kazuya Mishima had been missing, Jin was the one who should take the whole responsibilities of the next owner of Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin always had busy days. If she hadn't known his personality, she would think differently. _Yeah, consider Jin's lies and all of his crazy thoughts? Hold on, Xiaoyu… perhaps behind his cheerfulness, has he been concealing something? _

"I'm sorry," she regretted. "Jin…"

"It's okay…" Jin quickly changed his expression. "No need to worry, right?"

Xiaoyu was stunned when she saw those things inside Jin's hand. "What the heck are those? Are they dangerous?"

"Well just watch and see!" Jin shouted happily. "This is the right time to test them."

"Oh, they are dangerous indeed," Xiaoyu sighed deeply. However, she didn't know what to do besides following Jin's plan.

* * *

**What Jin might do? What kind of adventure will happen next?**

**I'm so sorry for it's rather short. I don't want to make you wait longer than this! **


	6. How the rest evening goes

**Thanks for your patient and feedback dear readers! Yeah, I always need more time to write this one. Like what I said before, my brain lacks of sweet and flowery ideas. Moreover, I'm always afraid the dark force would drag me back into gloomy pervert mood. Well, I made this chapter longer right? Okay, I hope you can enjoy this chapter like what I always do! **

**Disclaimer: Namco and Bible  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 How the Rest Evening Goes**

Mishima Senior High School was famous for the amazing facilities and modern technologies. Inside the big building, you could find many rooms, including laboratory and experimental tools. However, only several important persons could enter such rooms, like Doctor Boskonovich, the scientist from Russia who was hired by Mishima Corporation. Actually his lab was far away from Mishima Senior High, but he moved there to watch carefully the development of his robotic daughter, Alisa. However everyone, it wasn't the real topic of our story.

Our beloved hero, Jin Kazama, sometimes spent his time there, sneaking and making some illegal experiments. No, he's not a kind of genius scientist like his step uncle Lee Chaolan who could create Combot—multi general purpose robot which could fight by his mimicry technique in his mean time. Jin used his spare time to create some fireworks alike and several mini bombs for some fun. He could only get the material and potions in the lab. Moreover, he could get those things for free. Because his current condition made him reckless enough to do many things, Jin finally decided to use one of his experiments.

"This is the right time to test them," Jin said flatly, as if his experiments weren't dangerous. "Luckily I brought them with me today."

Xiaoyu didn't say anything. She looked at Jin, feeling worried. _How if his dangerous and unsafe things hurt innocent students inside the boys' room? How if the experiments failed and every boys saw her entering the boys' room with Jin? Why should Jin always be this unpredictable? And why do I still consider him as the greatest creature ever? Has love really blinded my eyes?_

"Hey, I hate the way you look at me," Jin protested, curving his mouth. "That's not the right way to…"

"It's not the right way to look at the _man of my dream_, are you happy to hear that?" Xiaoyu cut in, half yelling at him. "Fine! Let's do it now unless we couldn't have time to change our uniform."

"That's a good spirit, darling! Keep it!" Jin cheered up, taking Xiaoyu's hand and ran toward the door. He didn't notice Xiaoyu's face was turning into red delicious as his hand held hers. _My God… Jin called me darling… he called me darling… oh, maybe next time he would call me… wait a second! I shouldn't be this happy when half of students' lives are at stake!_

"Jiiin," Xiaoyu warned him. "Jin, we shouldn't…"

"Stttt, just leave this to me…" Jin whispered, taking a peep at his classmates in the boys' room. They were changing slowly, chatting and talking about some sexy porn movies.

"Do you know what? I dislike her action in…"

"Really? You copied lots of her clips last week, didn't you?"

"Why don't you just read bible and give a small visit to our priest…" That's Steve who interrupted. Recently his current activities in the orphanage with his friends had given a bigger effect on him.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Fox…" another complained, irritated by his noble notion. "So tell me, have you downloaded the newest…"

Steve grumbled, didn't say anything.

Jin turned his head at Xiaoyu, pointing at the cupboard in the corner of the room. "That's my personal cupboard, of course I have it for I have my authority here as the class leader, member of exclusive committee in Mishima School, and most important—clever and gifted student…"

As it had been mentioned that Xiaoyu was the cleverest in class and Lili was the second best in class, so have you considered Jin as the third? Well, the answer was _no_. His scores were a little bit higher than average except his extraordinary talent in Chemistry and Biology. So, was he really clever and gifted?

To tell the truth, Jin had repressed his own scores so his grandfather demands on him would be lessen. Sometimes he answered his test with half-opened eyes, hoping to get nearly 60 or 75. However, he couldn't help it when it came in his favorites subjects like Chemistry and Biology.

That was more than enough to get many extended lessons like learning the whole Mishima businesses and another lesson after school for him. Jin hated demands. Moreover, he hated burdens his own grandfather had been giving on him. As the result, he tried to appear as so-so kid in class, lazy to do his tasks and not too bright in tests.

Xiaoyu didn't aware of that fact, at least not yet. So, she could only sigh heavily, didn't want to counteract Jin's statement. _Personal cupboard he said? Give me a break!_

"As the smoke filled in the air, I hope there would be lots of smoke. Run and hide there, okay?"

Xiaoyu nodded lightly. "Jin, do you think there would be mess…"

"Your wise words are good for nothing." Still, there was nothing could stop Jin. When he quickly lit the little green things with his match; sly smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. He slid those on the floor. Those tiny green things, which were called…

"Come on, work well, Squidpie-21…"

"Squid-what?"

Jin added proudly, "I like Squidward from Spongebob series. Eh, I think it works…"

Suddenly, a very thick dark blue smoke like ink covered the whole area. Jin didn't waste any time. With godlike speed he pushed Xiaoyu's back and dragged her in, passed and punched some classmates in his way, and finally opened the cupboard and didn't close it tightly.

"What was that?"

"Huk! Huk!"

It was like a very disturbing yet excited experience for both Jin and Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu gasped as she landed inside the cupboard. She could hear Jin's word before he left her, "stay there and use this handkerchief to cover your face. Don't forget to change your clothes too."

"What?"

"Do what I say, Ling-ling."

Xiaoyu's face was getting redder than before. Only her father called her Ling-ling. That was quite intimate for her if someone called her by her sweet nickname.

Lots of people were still coughing, hardly to breath. Jin only could chuckle when he realized the reaction. He calculated a new formula in his mind, decided to decrease the use of garlic extract in his next potion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" Hwoarang yelled angrily, looking at the starter of the ink colored smoke. He had coughed several times before he started yelling another swearing with his salty mouth.

Steve was so busy reciting any prayer from Holy Bible, hoping the chaos could be stopped. "God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble. Therefore will not we fear, though the earth be removed, and though the mountains be carried into the midst of the sea. Though the waters thereof roar and be troubled, though the mountains shake with the swelling thereof…"

Jin sneered at Steve, shook his head. "It's not as bad as earth removal, Steve, but I'll say amen…"

Inside the cupboard, Xiaoyu could hear Jin's words. Of course she could hear it, since Jin was standing in front of her, guarding her. "Huh, can you be tolerable to Steve? He's just trying to be…"

"To be an idiot…"

"Jin…!"

"He should open the window instead praying there." Jin raised his eyebrows, showing his… his _lack of sympathy_. Yes, it had to be lack of sympathy, not jealousy. He certainly disliked the way Xiaoyu talked about another man besides him. He cursed himself for a while before finally removed his uniform.

The puffy smoke was still there, surrounding the whole area with its dark color and smelly odor—besides the boys' body odors which had taken place before the smoke. Luckily for Xiaoyu, Jin's handkerchief made her barely smelled and felt anything.

"Xiaoyu, take my sport shirt in the small bag there," Jin whispered, only wearing his trunks on body. Xiaoyu was changing her uniform with sport ones when Jin asked her. _Is he trying to take advantage of this situation? _Angrily, she opened his bag and handed him his…

"Basket uniform…? Hey? Can't you give me the right thing? Let me take my sport shirt by myself…"

Xiaoyu pinched Jin's hand hardly which almost entered the cupboard, nearly touched her breasts. She hissed furiously. _Oh God, when Jin could stop being pervert?_

"Hey! You only wanted to touch me, right?"

Jin grinned, showing his innocent smile. "Huh? What did you say?"

"You…"

"Hurry up! The smoke couldn't last longer…"

After several seconds, finally the smoke fully disappeared. Xiaoyu gasped, her eyes widened. Her face was blushing. She didn't have time to get out from there with Jin. The worse thing was she saw _everything_. The whole boys from her class were still wearing their boxers and half naked. Their eyes were teary and red, thanked to beloved Jin Kazama—who was still fine and in his best condition.

"Huh… What the hell is going on here?" Hwoarang shouted again, looking at the whole scene. Jin quickly pretended as if he had been a victim too, coughing and hardly looking at anything. He raised his brows at Jin, then he yelled angrily. "You! I believe you're behind this fucking scene, Kazama!"

All of the students' eyes were watching at those two students. They thought it was too interesting to be missed.

"Oh, just blame me for everything. Later you'll blame me for destroying your country," Jin replied lazily, taking his sport shirt which was dropped in front of his cupboard by Xiaoyu in the last minutes. He wore it slowly. "Why don't you suspect someone else, like Steve?"

Steve face went red when Jin pointed at him. "Jin, why are you accusing me? I would never…"

"Relax, brother… I'm giving example, not accusing you." Jin spoke calmly. "Hey, red-headed biker, it's not the right time nor right place for blaming me."

"That's what I've been expecting from you, Kazama. Just mention when and where we could settle everything…"

"If that what you want…"

Suddenly, Mr. Marshall came, calling all students to gather in the field. "What are you doing here boys? Hurry up or else!"

The rest of student quickly wore their uniforms and went out one by one. They didn't want to make Mr. Marshall angry. Last time he pushed the late students to run around Tokyo Tower. Jin walked so slowly, calling Xiaoyu. "Hey, come on, get off… they are gone by now."

"I know that… but my zipper stuck and I can't get out…" Xiaoyu was desperate. That's why Jin walked toward the cupboard, opened it forcefully, and flipped back Xiaoyu's body. Xiaoyu screamed angrily, pressing her voice. "Jiiiiin!"

With one great move, Jin straightened the zipper and smiled. "Okay, no more trouble."

"What are you…"

"This man of your dream only helped you not to run around Tokyo Tower with him, understand?" Then he carried Xiaoyu's body as fast as he could outside the room and ran with devil speed. Xiaoyu couldn't say anything. Those acts were enough bizarre yet interesting for her. So, she let Jin carried her that way, placing her on his shoulder. When Jin noted his classmates were quite close from them, he decided to not follow them to the field through the stairs.

"Well, let's use this window, Xiaoyu."

"Jiiiiiiin…"

Jin was unstoppable. He jumped over the window, which was located in the second floor with Xiaoyu on his shoulder. Xiaoyu held her breath when they landed hardly on the hard rock soil. Jin groaned a bit then put her down.

"It terrifies me you idiot!" she yelled and blushed in one time.

"I'll show up first then it's your turn, okay?" Jin ignored her, knowing they only had little time afar from punishment. Xiaoyu finally nodded, looking at Jin's feet. He was quite strong, she thought. He looked like he felt nothing after the crushed landing there…

"Next time you jump yourself… I guess my feet begin shaking now, thanks to your heavy weight."

"It's not polite to…"

"Well, see ya!" Jin ran like thunderbolt toward his friends.

Xiaoyu pulled her lovely face. _It's not polite to mention a girl's weight, Jin! _

The rest of the afternoon was quite boring for Xiaoyu. She often saw it, over and over. Lili was always the center of the attention, so did Asuka. Lili had made a new record in gymnastics, showing her sexy curves and attractive movements. Lili's ballet background made her easier to practice new task from Mr. Marshall, who was watching her and gave her almost perfect point.

The boys went wolf mode on when Lili finished, smiling proudly. They always did that, Xiaoyu pulled her face again. Asuka wasn't too much different from Lili. Although she seemed spending much time fighting in the local street and collecting money from street basket—she was a notorious basket player in Mishima High—but her flexibility was no doubt.

Lili and Asuka traded high five, laughing together. They sneered at her, waiting her response. Lili was the first one moved toward her, saying, "poor girl… I bet you're jealous with our skills, right?"

"I'm jealous? Who are you kidding with…? I can perform better," Xiaoyu said, looking at those girls. "Just wait and see."

"Well, last time you didn't."

"Last time you tackled my feet before I could perform and left me strained ankle," Xiaoyu said irritatingly. She detested the last sport episode, when Lili made her fall on the ground with twisted ankle, and Mr. Marshall gave her only little time before taking her score. Of course her score was quite average. _But not this time, you blonde snob!_ _I'll prove who the real Xiaoyu is! _

Xiaoyu noticed Jin winked at her before she moved on the uneven bars and springboard below it. She took a deep breath. She got to prove to little bitch and her little bitchy friend that she was the best athlete from China. Okay, at least she was the best athlete in her school.

As she moved her hands and swung higher than ever, the crowd was surprised. Xiaoyu could move beautifully and gracefully on the uneven bars. Moreover, she swung with one hand, twirling like a monkey with speed like cheetah. Her face was so happy and cheerful. When it came to spin, Xiaoyu used her full strength and spun several times. Mr. Marshall was also stunned like his students. _She could be a great acrobatic player! _

Jin watched her carefully. He'd never seen Xiaoyu as amazing as that day, moving and twirling on the uneven bars. She looked so pretty, and her cheeks blushed pinkish. He loved that sight.

Everything was going fine until they heard a loud crack from the bars.

_Crack!_

Everyone pursed their mouth when they saw Xiaoyu's body was thrown into the air, ready to fall dramatically on the hard ground. Xiaoyu closed her eyes, thinking of her downfall. _Oh, shit, just when I wanted to impress everyone but my fate doesn't allow me. It would be so embarrassing…. _

_And hurt too…_

Everything happened so fast for her. However, she didn't feel hurt. Someone was saving her, using his body to hold her from dangerous bumping against the soil. That was _Hwoarang_.

"Ohh…"

"I'm glad you're saved."

"Thank—thanks to you…" She stuttered when those dark eyes fixed on her, looking at her.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes… you can put me down now," her face was completely red. She didn't know what to say and her heart moved faster and faster.

He released her, put her down slowly and strolled toward his place. They crowd was quite. They didn't dare to tease the temper of the hot blooded redhead. Xiaoyu's face was red. The red-headed boy managed to save her, catching her in the right moment. Jin looked at those two with uncertain feeling. He had wanted to save Xiaoyu, but Hwoarang had moved faster than him, tossing everyone to catch her. Steve was also worried, but his could hide his jealousy. He was more grateful to see that his crush was fine.

"I had already told you that you're not capable to do suck menial task," Lili's voice came after. "Hah, guess you should exercise more or try diet, fat girl."

Xiaoyu's face was redder hearing Lili's words. She clenched her teeth, trying to ignore Lili's comment. _Sometimes ignorance is bliss, Xiaoyu. Just ignore that silly girl. _

"It was such an accident, I believe. The bars were in stake condition," Mr. Marshall spoke. "Since this wasn't your fault, Ling—based on what you have performed earlier—you've just beaten Lili and Asuka's score by getting 99."

"Give me a rope and I'll hang myself," Lili mumbled at Asuka. "That little monkey only bragged as if she were the best athlete in our class."

Asuka shook her head, "Hell, hate to say this, but she's damn better than us."

As the result, the new uneven bars were brought for the boys. Steve and Jin were forced to bring the tools. After several minutes, the boys started swing on the new uneven bars. One by one swung their bodies on.

"66, 70, 78, 89, wait a second, it's definitely perfect 100!" Mr. Marshall claimed, looking proudly at the last one who had just finished the last performance.

It was Jin.

He's just got 100. I repeat everyone, he's just got 100 for his magnificent movements on the uneven bars. He had shown what he had usually done in Yakushima forest with his pets.

It was quite surprise that Jin's score was the best of them for everyone. Well, Jin didn't hold on himself that afternoon. He hated seeing Hwoarang and Steve or another bloody man proved their best ability in front of Xiaoyu. He didn't want she thought that his ability was average, less than he should be. He wanted to show who the real Jin Kazama was.

However, Jin realized that Xiaoyu didn't watch his action. She was talking with Miharu about Hwoarang's heroic act. Her face was still blushing when she was speaking with her best friend. Jin grunted and cursed himself for forcing himself and got no recognition—at least from Xiaoyu.

"I knew he's the right man for me," Lili sighed. Her eyes watched Jin carefully and threw her lovely smile at him. "Jin Rochefort… how beautiful…"

"Wake up, Emilie… It's time for us to go home," Asuka said with her gloomy face. _Why Hwoarang cared that silly girl? Was she a better girl than her? If she had been the one who had been thrown off from the uneven bars, would Hwoarang have helped her? _

"What do you have in your mind? Your face is red, Asuka…" Lili was wondering what was happening with her best friend. "Well, let's change our clothes and get ready to spend tonight with me… I've just heard something interesting."

At the other place Jin was looking at Xiaoyu with his stern eyes. They were walking toward the class. That was quite awkward for Jin and Xiaoyu didn't speak any words at all. It made Xiaoyu wondering.

"Jin, are there something you want to discuss with?"

"Just take your goddamn bag and let's go directly to dorm," Jin said coldly. He was still angry at her.

"Do you want me to stroll alongside the Mishima High in sport uniform only?" Xiaoyu sounded annoyed. "I don't want to, do you hear me?"

"If that what you want let's change."

"Jin, is this only my thought or you're jealous?"

"I'm jealous? Are you kidding? No, I'm not!" Jin answered. Then he added. "Maybe a little…"

"Why? Just because you're afraid of losing one of your fans?" Xiaoyu didn't know where she could get that courage to ask straight away to Jin. But she didn't like if Jin treated her that cold. "Hwoarang only tried to be nice, Jin."

"He likes you," Jin said blatantly. "I don't like that."

Xiaoyu sighed heavily. _So what if he liked me? I only like you!_

The whole class was half empty when they arrived there. Jin sat next to Xiaoyu when she packed her books. He was still watching at her. She felt that was quite uneasy. Jin was too much!

"Done? Let's fetch an empty bathroom."

"Do you want to change your uniform?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I'll do that afterward." Jin replied with his gloomy tone. Jin knew he shouldn't behave like an asshole, but he couldn't stop it either.

In front of bathroom, Jin opened it with ease. "Come on, do it fast."

Xiaoyu noticed Jin was still looking at her when she was going to open her uniform. She yelled, "Jiiiin! What are you doing?"

"Tell me, do you like Hwoarang?"

"Oh God, I want to change my clothes… why do you ask that now?"

"Cause I couldn't stand it if you like him. Yes or no?"

Xiaoyu smiled widely. She acknowledged that Jin was perfectly jealous. "Will you believe me if I said I don't like him?"

"You don't?"

Xiaoyu sighed again, "no… I don't. I don't like him. Now can you turn yourself and leave me in peace here?"

Jin raised his eyebrows, and then he spun his body toward the window.

"That's wonderful."

Xiaoyu's answer still made Jin doubtful. He had to find something more… _hey, how about looking at the storybook? Perhaps the book would show something nice!_

"Hey, let's buy some food after this and read the storybook together!" Jin exclaimed suddenly, making Xiaoyu jumped in her place.

"Huh?"

However, they did go to the canteen to buy two boxes of bento, Japanese food inside a box. Jin asked more chicken teriyaki in his bento while Xiaoyu asked more salad. After buying those foods, they went directly to Jin's room.

Actually, Jin had basketball practice in the hall until evening, but he canceled everything. All he wanted to know was what was written in the storybook.

So, there lay our hero and heroine in Jin's room, eating their food and reading the storybook together. Wheeew, isn't it romantic?

Jin, don't take my sausage! Pay me if you want to take that!" Xiaoyu said smiling. "You don't have to pay if you give me that chicken piece."

"Ling-ling is such a stingy girl!" Jin replied, giving her a piece of his chicken. "Well, stingy girl, let's read together…."

"This is only my feeling or you look like putting so much interest in the storybook?" Xiaoyu felt a little bit chagrined with Jin's reaction lately.

"Is that so? Well, kind of…"

**In the other place not too far away from Xiaoyu's house, lived a handsome red-headed knight who was living alone in his castle. He was looking for his lifemate. **

"Don't tell me it's him…" Jin felt threatened. "What's wrong with this storybook?"

Xiaoyu laughed, "It's definitely him, if you meant Hwoarang."

**On one beautiful morning, Xiaoyu's stepmother, Nina the lovely siren, asked her to find some lovely flowers in the forest for the whole house. Actually she only wanted to get rid of her step daughter for a while. She disliked her step daughter and wished wild animals might kill her. Purposely Nina poured Xiaoyu's dress with chicken's blood.**

"**I'm sorry daughter. I made your dress dirty."**

"**That's okay, mother. You didn't do that purposely."**

"That's rude." Jin commented. "She did that on purpose."

Xiaoyu was so busy chewing her meal, didn't say anything.

**As Xiaoyu arrived in the forest, she noticed some lovely flowers alongside the lake. She wanted to take some when she heard a wild groan from her back. There was a big lion there, ready to chew her alive.**

"Huh? I guess I knew who'll come to rescue the silly girl," Jin smirked. "Well, what a knight…"

**Xiaoyu screamed and screamed when the lion came and attacked her. She ran for her life and suddenly her body bumped someone in front of her. It was the knight without his shining armor. The handsome wild face was so curious, wanted to know what was the lovely girl was doing in the middle of the forest.**

"**May I escort you?" The brave red-headed knight asked, giving his hand to Xiaoyu. Suddenly the lion jumped behind him, attacking the knight.**

"Hope the lion kills the knight!" Jin showed his sardonic smile. "What the hell is he doing in the forest?"

"Jin, could you stop saying something cynical?"

**However, the knight was far more experienced in battle, and with a single blow he made the lion disappeared. Xiaoyu was crying when the knight came to her. He soothed the crying maiden, hoping she would be fine.**

"**No need to worry, I had made the beast running away from us."**

**When Xiaoyu looked at the knight, her heart beat faster. Her heart definitely beat faster than when she met the Prince from Mishima Kingdom. **

"What the hell is that mean?" Jin roared, angry. "Do you find him attractive, Xiaoyu?"

Xiaoyu didn't know what to say. She could only swallow her last bite.

* * *

**Give me feedback if you like this story and I'll update sooner than your thoughts!**_**  
**_


	7. Their night together

**Thousand love and praises from Wind Scarlett for all of the readers who spend their time for reading and giving me feedback and millions kisses for my faithful readers for accompanying me this far! You are all wonderful! I would love to answer your feedback here, if you don't mind:**

**Jin is OOC and Xiaoyu even worse than Mary Sue: **I always think that Jin's personality would have been someone with slight cheerful personality and kindness toward others before he realized his grandfather wanted to kill him, his father was devil and rapist—many people consider this as an option—and himself as the devil gene bearer. Not to mention his devil side who always wants to possess his body. Jin was just an innocent teenager with innocent dreams. Xiaoyu was also a cheery girl with nice personality. She could open Jin's heart and make him comfort—if Jin gave her chance.

**I can't force everyone to enjoy reading my stories, but it's quite enjoyable for me to know different reactions, hehehe. If you have any thoughts about this story, just tell me, okay! I'll be happy to know your feedback! Enough with my note, I hope you readers can enjoy this chapter like what I always do! **

**Disclaimer: Namco and The Pretender  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Our Night Together**

**When Xiaoyu looked at the knight, her heart beat faster. Her heart definitely beat faster than when she met the Prince from Mishima Kingdom.**

The last statement in the storybook left Jin's mood covered with sorrow, anger, and on the top of them, jealousy. "What the hell is that mean?" Jin roared angry. His expression was severe and dark. "Do you find him attractive, Xiaoyu?"

With great difficulties, Xiaoyu finally swallowed her last bite. _Oh damn_, it was stuck inside her throat. It was stupidly stuck there, making her unable to breathe. She definitely needed drink, otherwise she couldn't breath longer. "Jin, can you give me a glass of wa—ter? Hukk… It's stuck here…"

Xiaoyu pointed at her throat, keeping coughing desperately. However, the guy in front of her didn't believe her. Jin kept staring at her with jealousy within his dark eyes, similar with ruthless predator which was ready to swallow the innocent victims alive.

"Answer my question first," he said without mercy. "I can't believe you're pretending to be choked and avoiding my question that way—so hideous."

"Can I answer that question—after having a glass of water?" Xiaoyu barely begged, "I couldn't… I couldn't explain anything with… With dry throat like this—I'll die chocking…"

Jin raised his eyes, considering the best option left.

"Jiiiiiin…" Xiaoyu's face was turning red. "Water…"

"Don't exaggerate everything and answer my question first," Jin hesitated. Nevertheless, he was quite worried to see her reaction. Xiaoyu's face was definitely as red as tomato and her expression was so funny. _Is she really seriously choked?_

"JIIIN!" Xiaoyu yelled furiously, grasping her throat. "JIIIN!"

"What?"

W-A-T-E-R!"

Xiaoyu's face was purple and red now, and she was _really_ in _real _problem. With anger in her chest, she threw the closest pillow to Jin, who successfully avoided it. She didn't want to collapse just because of choking. And hey, she could die! How many people died because of choking? Oh, what a humiliating way to die…

"Fine…" Jin finally gave up. Xiaoyu's face was purplish black now and he was sure none could fake that dying expression. He had to give Xiaoyu a glass of water or he could never get her answer, _forever_. He quickly walked toward the dispenser and gave her a glass of cold water. "Here, take this…"

The pig-tailed girl hurriedly took the glass from his hand and drank it eagerly. Jin helped her too, clasping her back until Xiaoyu could breathe normally. Xiaoyu coughed a bit after she finished drinking, looking angrily at Jin, who was sitting behind her with innocent expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you trying to kill me? I was choking and you didn't care at all! You keep asking me—keep asking me that unimportant question!"

"Unimportant? Oh, it's so _unimportant _until you could be choked when I asked you," Jin said sardonically, throwing himself into his own bed. Jin's bed was in the right side, while Leo's part was in the left side. For further information, Leo's bed was covered by soft reddish color and smelled flowery.

"I was choked because the piece of meat was so hard to chew!"

"Is that true?" Jin sneered. "I guess you were choked because you weren't prepared to answer my _unimportant_ question."

"Jin, you're irritating for sure." Xiaoyu stated angrily. "I never thought you would be so childish like this! You know what? You're out of your character."

"Huh?"

Xiaoyu kept on talking, "Jin I used to know was a nice calm person with cool personality. He would never be so silly demanding something or threat someone badly, just what you have done to me. Jin should be cool and reliable, a person who would always…"

In the same time, Jin heard echo in his head.

"_Jin! Stop doing that I say! Look at your clothes! I can't believe my eyes!"_

"_Oh, sugar! That's very naughty work!"_

"Jin you can't treat someone unfair! Listen, once again you…" Xiaoyu's voice came, still talking about things he didn't understand from the very beginning_. Is this what they called caring and attention? Tell me she really cares about me, talking about my faults and trying to stop those. Mom, have I found the one like you had always talked before?_

Jin laughed out loud. He enjoyed the situation very much, looking at Xiaoyu bitching about his bad manner. His mother used to preach him to be a nice man, criticized his bad behaviors and corrected them.

It definitely hit him in his weak spot, making him thinking how good to have someone besides him—taking care of him. His grandfather was always busy and never paid him much attention about his life. Yes, Heihachi cared his scores and his skills, but he never cared about his personal life. He was always lonely after he had arrived in Mishima residence. He had few friends, yes, but he never showed them his real personality. The real of him was a jealous person, demanding, and lonely.

Asshole, Jin didn't want to show his real side to the girl he liked, the girl that cared him like his mother had done years before. That would be so damn embarrassing and pathetic too. Jin would never let it happened. He would do his best to conceal it. He would be damned to be cheesy, but that way the only hope for him. Jin took a deep breath before finally blurted out his words.

Xiaoyu was still talking, and talking. Jin absolutely had to do something, fast. He looked at Xiaoyu directly, getting up from his bed and walking toward her. "Xiaoyu, could you stop for a minute?"

"You can't… eh?" Xiaoyu stopped her preaching, opened her mouth. "What did you say?"

Jin took a deep breath before he uttered his words. He needed solid concentration and good focus. Xiaoyu was waiting, staring at him with her big cute eyes. She questioned him, "Jin?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… I wasn't me—and… I hope you want to forgive me, Ling-ling…" Jin spoke gravely, showed his best pitiful face, trying to make Xiaoyu buying his words. He carried on. "I don't like the way Hwoarang appears in _our_ storybook, or another male. I just couldn't bear them. In fact, I hate them."

"Oh, Jin… you don't have to… they have nothing…"

Jin realized Xiaoyu believed his words. _Well done Jin! Give some more and she'll all yours!_

"I didn't realize that my—my jealousy may hurt you. I'm really sorry. I promise you I'll never do that anymore." Jin tilted his head, fixed his dark eyes on her, saying. "Will you forgive me?"

And like magic, it worked. It worked like what Jin had predicted before. Xiaoyu blushed when she heard what she considered as Jin's conviction_. Jin was jealous with those boys? Is that a good signal?_ _And oh, he called me Ling-ling once more… are those flowers only my imagination?_

At that time Xiaoyu envisioned rose garden and she and Jin were in the middle of it. She was so flattered with his words. Learning at Xiaoyu's reaction, Jin hid his joy which was blooming inside his heart. She was far too easily to be fooled, Ling Xiaoyu. She was far too naïve. She needed at least 100 years to learn his real character. _Wait a second, are you making me a manipulative person, Scarlett? You had stated that I was just an innocent teenager with innocent dreams in your note if I'm not mistaken? _

"If you regret what you have done…" Xiaoyu said slowly, pressing her words.

Jin nodded, once again fixing that innocent and sorrowful expression on his handsome face. "Yeah, of course… I'm really sorry…"

"There's nothing I could do besides giving you forgiveness, Jin." Xiaoyu stated with red color kept on appearing on her cute face. She couldn't help it. Jin was too adorable for her. Even though in the future Jin became someone who started war, destroyed the world, killed many people, she would always be on his side for she loved him too much.

Suddenly, Jin held her hands. Xiaoyu felt like she could melt in seconds when he touched her that way. Her heart beat crazily like Indian cannibal drums. Jin asked her again. "Really? You forgive me?"

The pretenders song heard, slowly flew from the room next to theirs. _Nothing you confess/  
Could make me love you less/ I'll stand by you/ I'll stand by you/ Won't let nobody hurt you/  
I'll stand by you… _

"Yes, Jin… I—I forgive you."

The roses in the imaginary garden were all blooming and spreading the sweet scents. Those were so beautiful and romantic. Jin smiled and gripped Xiaoyu's hands tighter. "Thank you. That means a lot to me…"

Xiaoyu held her breath when Jin's face were getting closer and closer. _Does he want to kiss me? Oh, God… I don't think I will resist if he really wants to…_

Both of them slowly closed their eyes, moving closer. Jin grabbed Xiaoyu's back with his hands. She was so close with him, and tasting her lips would be a very delicate pleasure after the whole tension with the red-headed biker. He would make her forget all of the other guys. He would make her definitely remembering him only, even in the storybook.

_GYAAAHH!_

Both Jin and Xiaoyu jumped when they heard the frightening scream, which delivered from next room. Then, the soundtrack came after, with the highest possible volume.

_When you're standing at the crossroads/ And don't know which path to choose/ Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong…_

"What was that freakin' voice?" Xiaoyu was surprised and terrified indeed. "Do we keep monster here in the dorm?"

Jin sighed frustratedly. "I'm sure Dragunov is watching _Dawson's Creek,_ again."

"Sorry?" Xiaoyu didn't believe Dragunov was watching _Dawson's Creek_. It was old series and extremely cheesy one. _How come a very cold person like Dragunov watched that series?_

Sergei Dragunov was in the same grade with Jin and Xiaoyu. He was an exchange student from Russia. He was a very quiet student and quite ruthless too. Xiaoyu and her classmates had one unforgettable experience when their class joined with Dragunov's class in Biology class. Dragunov easily pulled the rabbits' ears from their cage and cut them into slices while others had had hard time to do that. Moreover, Lili cried when she cut those harmless animal and gained lots of sympathy from boys.

"Last time he watched _Ugly Betty_ the series and cried, making Leo cried too. Both of them drove me crazy, sobbing and sharing each episode with tears." Jin continued, pointed the phone in the corner of the room. "They phoned each other using intercom and tortured me most."

"No kidding! Dragunov is a very cold person! He almost never speaks! He couldn't phone…"

"Well, Xiaoyu, you can't judge someone from the cover and his daily behaviors only. There are hidden things beneath that killing face," Jin said flatly, curving a smile on his face. In the same time he was talking about himself. True, he was talking about himself.

Xiaoyu pursed her mouth, creating big _o_ letter. "Yeah, just like you Jin…"

Jin gave her a very sweet smile. "Precisely. This _man of your dream_ has so many layers beneath him. Do you know what? I would be happy to open these layers one by one for you."

"Are you implying about your personality or something else?" Xiaoyu narrowed her eyes, suspecting Jin were talking something dirty and—pervert. His pervert side was really annoying yet so irresistible.

"Both," Jin winked his eyes, showing his pearly teeth. Xiaoyu's face was redder than before. That made him laughing. Xiaoyu barely laughed and felt embarrassed. Their conversation lately had made Jin's negative thinking about Hwoarang disappeared. Her responses toward his actions were enough for him. She had to be like him very much otherwise she wouldn't nearly accept his kiss. _Hold on, why should it be nearly accepted kiss? It should be a kiss._

"Ah, that reminds me… I want to kiss you."

"What kiss?" Xiaoyu stepped back. "Jin, don't you dare…"

Jin kept moving toward her, smiling. "Come on, this time I promise there's no tongue involved—except you want to."

Xiaoyu lost her words.

_NOOO! WHY DO YOU CHOOSE EDWARD! JACOB WAS MUCH BETTER! _

They heard another howling, sobbing from the next room. However, this time there was another voice, and it was quite girly. Jin moaned, realizing that Christie Montenegro had joined in Dragunov's room. Christie was the best friend of Dragunov since she was the supplier of the huge amount of DVDs. She was theirs junior, but her cheerful and nice attitude had brought her far away, including making friends with Dragunov. All of that information was delivered by Leo Kliesen, of course. Jin had no intention of interfering people's business.

Suddenly Jin realized that it was Friday. Once a month, Dragunov, Christie, Leo and another gathered in Dragunov's room to spend their night together, watching cheesy DVDs.

"Jin? What is that?"

"Get used to it, roommate… Dragunov is having a small party with his friends."

"Seems like they are watching those vampires…"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh…"

"Hmmm…"

They were really stuck in awkward situation. Both of them didn't know what to do nor speak. The air was tight and the pressure was difficult to be overcome.

"Eh, talking about roommate, where could Leo go?" Xiaoyu asked Jin with a little bit guilt in her voice. Jin and she had made Leo gone. "All of his stuffs are here, so how could he survive through tonight?"

"Hmm," Jin was quite awed with that unexpected question. _Hell, how could he forget about him?_ "I think Leo wouldn't able to tell something bad about us to anyone. In the other hand, he must return here, otherwise he could get problem because all of his stuffs are here. He needs his stuffs, right? So probably he'll go to this place…"

_Knock! Knock! _

"Jin, please open the door…"

It was Leo's voice. Jin pouted his mouth, thinking how Leo could come when they were talking about him. It was a weird coincidence, by the way. Dammit, would Leo stay with them there? No, he had to get rid of him that night. He had to otherwise he would loose his fun. All he wanted was spending the whole night with Xiaoyu.

"Jin, should I hide?" Xiaoyu looked worried. She didn't want anyone catching her stay together with Jin in one room. "Jin…"

"Ah, no need panicking. That must be Leo. Just lie down on my bed, cover yourself but reveal your head out, and don't say anything. Leave all to me."

"Huh? You're not going to do…? OH MY GOD…" Xiaoyu quickly closed her eyes when Jin was opening his shirt, his trousers, and left the tight boxer with him. His body was slender and silky, yet it was rather toned muscle anyway. Jin quickly messed his hair, and smiled mischievously.

_OH MY DEAR LORD_, Xiaoyu prayed deeply in her heart. _What is that crazy guy is going to do? Hah? Is he trying to show that we have just… OH LORD! _

"Yeah?" Jin opened the door with half-opened eyes. "What do you want, Leo?"

The pretty Leo Kliesen instantly covered his mouth with his hands, preventing himself from yelling or screaming. There standing Jin with his boxer and in his bed he saw Xiaoyu sleeping. In his head he could see Jin and Xiaoyu rolled in the bed, laughing and kissing each other brutally. They weren't even married but they had committed free sex! _Oh, what a shame! What a moral corrupted!_ That was too much for him.

"Oh… Jin… what—what have you done?"

Leo's voice was weak and soft. It ripped Xiaoyu's heart. She didn't want to trick him, but she didn't know what to do besides following Jin's ideas. _I'm deeply sorry, Leo… I never meant to hurt your feeling… _

"I just did what two lovers might do in a room," Jin smirked at him. Leo gave a disgusted look toward both of them.

"Ah, are you joining with us?" Jin asked and showed his innocent face. "That will be much fun I suppose."

_Fuck, is Jin mentioning about threesome? _Xiaoyu clenched her teeth furiously. _I'll kill him it that were true! What am I blabbering about? We're not even a couple yet! _

Leo's jaw was opened wider than before until Jin thought Leo could drop it. He had nosebleed in seconds.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jin worried and wanted to help him, but Leo refused his offer. He wiped his blood and yelled at Jin.

"Enough of your madness, Jin! I'm here for taking my things!"

Leo entered the room and packed his things with god-like speed. He was too angry to care about his condition. Jin watched Leo and closed the door behind him. He felt a bit guilty for kicking him that way, but he had to other option. Hey, he didn't like threesome!

"Where are you going?" Jin asked. "Have you found another…"

"I'm staying with Steve!" Leo quickly replied at him. "Jin, may God forgive for all of your faults and follies, may He guides you and lead you a way out…"

"Amen," Jin replied. "I hope he may lead you the way out too… To survive the night…"

Leo turned his head angrily, "Jin, I hate you. I hate you forever."

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. Jin _is quiet irritating for sure! How could he despise that good prayer?_

Leo looked pissed off and with all of his might. He slammed the door as he closed it. He didn't even look back. Jin turned his head at Xiaoyu, smiling happily. "We're free now. Shall we—"

"No, we're not free at all. Can you wear your clothes and continue reading?" Xiaoyu retorted furiously. The idea of threesome was still in her head. She detested that. For Xiaoyu, sex was sacred matter. She hated those ideas.

"Oh! Perhaps we can skip reading tonight, I'm so sleepy…" Jin said and yawned. It was only 9 PM. The rooms in the dorm were having wild party. Actually, the Mishima's students had just finished several tests and they would face summer vacation. Well, they still had some tests ahead, but it was Friday and most of they turned wild. For the Friday wild was like one ritual in Mishima itself, none could argue and join the fun.

Jin dropped himself in the bed, next to Xiaoyu. He closed his eyes, "come on, you know how hard these days for us…"

He started to breathe in rhythm, still closing his eyes. He stated lazily. "I'm sleepy and I need sleeping."

"No, don't fall asleep! And don't pretend as if you're sleeping! All I know sleeping is the last thing in your mind!" Xiaoyu said with reddish color came again crossing her cheeks.

Jin stared at her, giving a seductive smile. "You definitely could read my thoughts nowadays. No need to hide anything else, so let's we…"

"Will you be serious just once?" She was so furious with Jin, who seemed too relax. They had to finish reading no matter what and he didn't help it all by being lazy!

"I'm a serious person, Xiaoyu. I'm… and I'm always. But I prefer not to be that boring person tonight. Is it wrong idea?" His eyes uttered unspoken words of sadness and emptiness. Those dark eyes wanted a company, friend who could save them from total destruction of boredom and strings. "All these years I have lived my life like in hell. It was hard living with so much pressure like this… having so many people burdening you with their hopes, wishing you to be the best to be the next successor of Mishima Corporation… sometimes I miss my life in the forest with my mother. We lived so happy out there, and comparing to these years… all is so boring."

Xiaoyu felt really guilty. She noticed that too. Loving Jin for months made her aware of his situation, but hey! She couldn't live like leech with Jin forever!

"Reading this storybook, Xiaoyu… perhaps for you it is a burden, but for me, it's like a payback—lots of fun I couldn't get for years. Lots of happiness and…"

_And you_. Jin added silently.

"Jin, please, that's not my point. We have to finish reading this. I mean, we can't stick together longer than this. Our lives would be ruined sooner or later."

"Do you hate sticking with me?"

It was a very dangerous question with Jin only wore his boxer and both of them were lying in the bed. Xiaoyu bit her lips recklessly before she noticed Jin was kissing her again. His lips were warm and completely tempting. She let him kissing her there, replying his kisses and enjoying them.

"Xiaoyu…" Jin's breath was getting hoarse as his hands slipped under the bedcover, caressing her arms. He wanted her, she noticed. He really liked her. His kisses now attacked her neck, soft little kisses which turned out to be hungry ones.

"Jin could you…" Xiaoyu warned him, trying her best to conceal Jin's desire and hers. She was so dizzy and so unprepared for facing that scene. "Oh, stop it…"

Jin grinned, licking his lips. "I like you very much, don't you realize that?"

Xiaoyu's face blushed. "Huh?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jin continued. His face was as red as her when he finally popped that question. "Tell me, do you want to be _the girl of my dream_?"

Xiaoyu felt her pulse suddenly raced, her heart beat erratically. "Hmm?"

"Oh, come on, why your face is so funny?" Jin laughed, and then he added, "I'm serious this time, Ling-ling. What's your answer?"

"Ehmm… it is so sudden… Jin…" Xiaoyu stuttered. "Ah…"

That was so irritating, waiting for Xiaoyu's answer. Why should she make him waiting? Then one brilliant idea hit Jin. _The storybook! Well yes! I could read our feeling there! _Jin quickly got up and took the storybook from his desk. A sly smile was on his face when he said, "Ling-ling, let's read this together, shall we?"

Xiaoyu only nodded her head. She was so confused yet thrilled at once. All was so complicated in her tiny head. She was the brightest in class, but she was nothing in love. All this time having one sided love toward Jin had made her unprepared when Jin popped the question. It made her too happy to react properly. Well, perhaps the storybook could help?

**In the Mishima Kingdom, the handsome lonely prince couldn't stop thinking about the young lady from the village. He had met many beautiful ladies and uncountable numbers of attractive girls I his life, but none left him so curious like Xiaoyu.**

**He had to meet her again and asked her about her feeling about him. He had to meet her again. That meant he had to run away once more. So, in one beautiful day Prince Jin decided to run away. This time he brought money and gold with him.**

"I'm so clever, right? Good preparation down there prince!" Jin praised himself in the storybook. "Okay handsome prince, go meet your village girl."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not a village girl," Xiaoyu responded. "It's just a bad coincidence that I lived in the village. Besides, none called himself handsome."

"Well, many students consider me handsome. You go check out many fangirls of mine in internet. There are groups of loyal fans too. Many girls even used Mrs. Jin Kazama or Jin forever as their nickname, Jin is so sexy and many more… I believe some of them really worship me and consider me as their virtual god."

"Oh, stop it. I don't buy that."

Jin laughed. "Don't you feel jealous?"

"NO."

"Liar."

**Leo felt a slight feeling of anger when he noticed his prince had left his study room. Moreover, he found a letter from his prince, stating he would go for a while. **_**Prince Jin might meet that ugly girl again, **_**he thought. Leo pouted his mouth, **_**can't he realize I'm always in his side, loving him with all of my soul?**_

Jin almost dropped his jaw reading this part. His face was getting paler than ever. "WOOAH! Leo has a crush on me?"

Xiaoyu shook her head, "you're really heartless, Jin. That is so obvious, you know."

"How could I know? He never says that kind of things to me. He is nice of course but loving me that way is out of my reach." Jin defended himself. "By the way, let's continue reading. I couldn't wait what will happen next."

**The prince kept on walking toward the woods. He was so tired for he hadn't prepared any horses with him. It took hours for him until he finally reached the village. He needed rest badly and he entered a small restaurant in the village. **

**By sweet luck, the prince found his beloved girl. However, she was there with the red-haired Knight, Hwoarang. The Prince was so angry seeing that. He moved toward them. **

_Knock! Knock!_

"Jin, there's someone on the door," Xiaoyu told him. "Don't tell me it's him…"

"Funny, I'll be glad if it were him. We need to straighten many things," Jin said derisively. He quickly grabbed one shirt from his cupboard. "Now, hide in this cupboard."

"Jinnn…"

"Hide and don't say anything." With that command, he walked toward the door and opened it.

* * *

**Please give me your feedback and I shall update this faster than your thoughts! **


	8. A Hwoarang night

**Bad news! This story will be discontinued due to writer's block! Recently my brain couldn't work well and I must take a break for a year or so… I'm so sorry, dear readers. I never meant to do this, but…. **Cut it out, silly! That's a very dry humor, Scarlett. No one will believe that and curse you if you really did. Eeeh—? Will you really curse me if I did that?** Well, that's not my point anyway. The point is… I have good news! If you want you can check out the Spanish version of this story: **_**La princesa Xiaoyu y su amado principe**_** by** **Cindy William Black. **I almost collapsed when I saw this story! Yeah, please check it out my Spanish readers! **Last, great thanks for my devoted readers wherever you are—especially the new ones! Thanks for all of your amazing feedbacks! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter like what I always do! **

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Chapter 8 A Hwoarang night**

Jin Kazama was a peaceful person in somewhat ways. He never wanted to confront anyone and chose giving them bullshits for fixing anything. His mom once told him that forces and strength had nothing for solving any problems. Those powers, she told Jin, would only create bigger problems. The best way to overcome anger was warmth and love. However, all Jin had that night was warmth heart of jealousy and love for fighting the redhead who was always trying to disturb him. His hatred grew double since he had been thinking to spend a pleasant night with Xiaoyu, but Hwoarang came and interrupted him.

Jin walked toward the door and opened it. There standing his rival in front of his room, red-haired biker with red flying scarf wrapping his neck raised one of his eyebrows and smirked, "it's the time for settling everything between us, Kazama."

"For the first time in your filthy life, redhead, I'm fucking agree with you."

Hwoarang definitely wanted to deliver his flamingo kick directly on that arrogant face when his eyes caught something which was rather silly from his opponent. He blurted out, "Squidward?"

He mentioned Squidward bower which was worn by our handsome Jin Kazama. Jin quickly stepped backward. Horror reflected from his dark eyes.

"What are you thinking, bastard? Peering at my boxer like that! Don't tell me that you also have a crush on me!"

Xiaoyu almost choked once more because of Jin's accusation. _What kind of mentality disorder that Jin develops? Narcissist? _

"JUST IN YOUR FUCKING DREAM, KAZAMA!" Hwoarang yelled out loud furiously. He jumped toward Jin and that time he attacked him, kicked him right on his chest. "LIKE HELL I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!"

Jin didn't expect Hwoarang to attack him so he hadn't defended himself. As the result, His body was thrown high on the air; hit the cupboard where Xiaoyu was hiding. Xiaoyu gasped when Jin hit the cupboard, almost unable to control herself for screaming. She quickly covered her mouth and bit her lips. _Hope Jin is all right! My God, hope he's okay…._

Hwoarang shouted, "wake up!"

Jin slowly got up and stood. His eyes looked different from minutes ago. There was something rising within his body. Fury reflected from his dark eyes. "Caught me off guard, didn't you?"

Hwoarang entered the room. He didn't look around and focused himself on Jin. He noticed the difference within his enemy. "Now you're getting serious, Kazama."

"I'm always, redhead… I'm always…"

Jin ran with his demonlike speed and gave Hwoarang no time to resist his…

"Electric wind hook fist!"

Full power of killing electricity sent Hwoarang paralyze for a moment, made him successfully kiss the floor. Blood came from his mouth, but he could care less. Instead, Hwoarang smiled and licked his own blood.

That smile terrified Xiaoyu. She barely moved, watching the fight carefully. She was in Jin's side, but she also didn't want Hwoarang to be hurt.

"You're weaker than I thought, Kazama," Hwoarang said, preparing his next attack on Jin. "Come on, you're not as weak as those street fags, right?"

Jin felt something inside him kept on burning. Before he could stop himself, he was throwing another attack onto Hwoarang's face. This time Jin didn't hit Hwoarang, who had managed to move and slid to Jin's back. Amazingly, Hwoarang delivered a direct uppercut to Jin's face.

"Dammit!" Jin cursed, moving away from Hwoarang. He knew he would get swollen cheek in the next day. He clenched his teeth furiously.

Hwoarang laughed, "your movements are similar like old gramps, slow and pathetic."

Without taking another breathe, Jin landed a hard kick toward Hwoarang, sending him flying away and creating a loud bang as he hit the wall behind. Several things fell and broke, completely shattered.

"Take that gramps' special attack!" Jin grinned. Nevertheless, his face turned pale as he saw the broken vase. "Oh, great! Leo would kill me if he knew redhead slammed himself and destroy his favorite vase!"

"Graaah!" Hwoarang roared, unable to stand up. Jin seemed making him benumbed for a while. _Whatever the name, attack is powerful, _he noticed_. _Hwoarang turned his head toward Jin, "fuck you asshole!"

"Fuck yourself!" Jin retorted, giving him finishing blow. He didn't want to waste time and hit Hwoarang's stomach. Hwoarang felt burning sensation came, million stars dancing around his head.

"You… you'll…"

Once again, Jin ran toward him, giving demonic kick and throwing Hwoarang out from his room. Xiaoyu watched how Jin ruthlessly attacked Hwoarang in a row, didn't give him any chances to fight back. He was so cruel, how could he…

_Oh, Jin, how could you…_

In front of him, Jin watched Hwoarang's downfall, smirking. "Pitiful."

Hwoarang instantly stood, wiping his blood from his face. Actually, he enjoyed the fight. Jin Kazama was surely apt to be his rival! Hwoarang was going to….

However, he noticed lot of students was watching him. Christie even was recording his actions with her new camera. Dragunov was standing not far away from Christie with cold expression. Yet, Hwoarang knew Dragunov was exciting with his current fight.

He had to calm himself. He had to, even if he didn't want to. _FUCK! FUCK! _

"What's the matter, redhead? Losing your power already?" Jin teased him.

"This place is too small to be a suitable place for our game. Meet me in rubber factory in district 4," he said sulkily, lowering his voice. With an amazing jump, Hwoarang left as fast as he could. Becoming the source of attention wasn't Hwoarang's intention. "See you there, asshole!"

Jin saw his leaving and he was about to close his door when he saw what Hwoarang had seen before. There were a lot of students. Eventually, they were more than 20 students standing near his room, watching him closely.

"Huh?"

"Fuck that red bastard! He stopped just when I have found this camera…" Christie turned off her camera, returned to Dragunov's room. "He made me losing ten dollars!"

_Crist, don't count money you haven't had with your lousy camera,_ Dragunov gave that kind of look, grabbing her collar and dragging her into his room as if she were his dog.

"I'll get that money as soon as I sell the tape, Draggy…" The voice trailed off. The crowd groaned and dismissed one by one from the scene. They realized there was nothing they could do there.

Jin had enough of them and slammed the door. He shook his head in disgust. Once again, he barely controlled himself. Every time he fought, there was something within his blood which always demanded more and more fighting. The color of blood always drew his attention. That made him afraid sometimes. He noticed there was something wrong with him, yet he couldn't explain.

"Jin? Are you okay?" Xiaoyu asked, walking out from the cupboard. She noticed that he was showing her an expression she had never seen before. He seemed different, someone who sought for blood and destruction. _The face of demon._

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jin forced a smile. "Well, we have to go."

"Should you fight with him tonight?"

Jin sighed heavily. Xiaoyu detested his fight. _Yeah, right. Why girls couldn't understand how importance fighting and power for men? _

"Do I have another option?"

There was a long pause.

The solemn night returned to it state, wild and full of fun. From the next room, both Jin and Xiaoyu could hear soundtrack of _The Eclipse_, the last trilogy of Twilight series. Jin turned his face toward the window, saying, "that redhead and I, we fought once in the street. Unfortunately, we ended even, no winner and no loser. He demands another fight, but I manage to refuse his friendly offer all this time."

Xiaoyu's eyes sparkled with happiness, "good! Then you don't have to fight!"

"I have to. He has different motive this time and I couldn't bear that." Jin explained, now looking directly into Xiaoyu's eyes. His dark eyes glinted with jealousy.

"Jin, what are you talking…"

"He wants you."

"Ehhh?" Xiaoyu's eyes widened with surprised. She knew Hwoarang always liked her, but there was a huge gap between _like_ and _want._ Xiaoyu shook her head; she acknowledged she had to tell her real feeling to Jin. She didn't want Jin's jealousy corrupting their lives. Right! She had to tell him!

_So what if Hwoarang wants me? I only want you! You're the one and only in my life. Should I pull my heart out and give it to you, showing you're the only man I care for months and days? _Xiaoyu wanted to tell Jin all of those words above, but she worried.

She worried Jin might withdraw from her, thinking she wasn't good enough for him. Perhaps Jin only acted possessive toward her. Perhaps Jin…. Jin only wanted to play around with her…. _Oh, why these negative thoughts come over me in the same time? _

"That bloody bastard wants you, so I won't let that happen." Jin said, taking his trousers and long trench. He wore them as quick as he could. "I must go and prove him that you're…."

"Yes?" Xiaoyu raised her eyes, waiting.

_That you're mine._ Still, those words seemed stuck inside his throat. He couldn't tell her how much he cared. _Jin you're a coward! Why you couldn't tell her your feeling? Give me a break! It's easier to give her full dose of bullshits than tell her a simple truth!_

"You seem distraught."

"No, I'm not."

Jin threw a black coat toward Xiaoyu, asking her to accompany him to the district 4. "Wear this will you? The weather tonight is quite freezing. I don't want you to catch cold."

Xiaoyu looked confused and she hesitated about Hwoarang's challenge. She didn't want him to go. "That's useless. Hwoarang…"

"Relax, I'm gonna teach him several lessons and he'll realize that he has nothing to do with our lives…"

_Our lives? Did he mention our lives? Again, a flowery and imaginary rose garden appeared around both of Xiaoyu and Jin. She envisioned Jin and she lived in a far away place, only both of them… he took her hand and kissed it, telling her…_

_Now, Xiaoyu! Now or never!_

"Tell me why, Jin. Tell me why you care so much about the way he wants me?" suddenly Xiaoyu popped the question. She had thrown her negative feelings away. "Do you…. Do you really care about me?"

Xiaoyu's face was red. She flushed real red and she hoped she wouldn't collapse for she felt extremely hot pressure coming inside her chest. Jin frowed his brows, looking at her without saying anything. She repeated, staring at Jin with her big eyes, "Jin, please answer me…"

Jin didn't answer her.

"Jin…" Xiaoyu's voice was trembling. "Jin."

"Dammit, what kind of question is that?"

"Eeeeh—?"

Jin leaned down, giving Xiaoyu a long and passionate kiss. He didn't want to let her go to anyone else. He wanted her so much and knowing that she demand his answer, he had to give _good answer_.

And what was better than a good kiss to show how much he cared about her?

Xiaoyu closed her eyes as Jin's kisses made her melt like butter in seconds. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely. She could hear his heartbeat, which beat erratically like hers. Jin's kisses moved lower, attacking her throat, her neck.

"I could cancel the fight." He murmured against her mouth. "I could cancel anything for tonight, kissing you, touching you."

Xiaoyu gasped when Jin licked her neck, giving her a soft bite. She moaned, over and over. When Jin finally released her, Xiaoyu's face was completely red. She was so speechless. Her expression was so funny. Jin gave a seductive smile. "Man, I must work hard on you. You really knew nothing, don't you?"

"JIIIIINNNN!"

Xiaoyu was so embarrassed and hit him rather hard on his knee. Jin screamed and laughed in the same time. That was why he really liked her, wanted her, and desired her. Xiaoyu was very interesting girl, and she always made him happy.

Xiaoyu turned her body, hiding her red face. She was so ashamed. Of course she knew nothing! No one had touched and kissed her before! That super stupid Jin! How could he say something like that to her!

Jin ignored the pain on his knee and grabbed her body, hugging and kissing her once more. "I like you, I want you…. I want you so much I want to tear those boys apart when they're around you."

"Jin…"

"Just this time, I'll show him that you're _mine_…. Are you okay with that?"

Xiaoyu nodded, smiling. _I'll show him that you're mine… I'll show him that you're mine… I'll show him that you're mine. Ohh, I'll have a beautiful dream tonight._

Jin grinned, showing his white teeth. He realized how delighted Xiaoyu in his arms. "Are you okay? Ahh, living with me make you happy, right?"

Xiaoyu narrowed her eyes, replied, "no way!"

"Liar."

"Whatever!"

"Huh? Do you want me to kiss you again? Or… do you want us to…"

Jin gave her some pervert signals with his hands, winking at her naughtily. As the result, Xiaoyu threw her strike toward Jin. Jin was definitely faster than she, so he could resist her attack.

"Pervert!"

"Remember, this pervert is _man of your dream_."

"You're so annoying, don't you know that?"

"Well, let's go! I don't think we have more time! Couldn't let him frozen out there, right?"

Jin took Xiaoyu on his black motor bike. He got a new model from one of the Mishima Corp.'s branch in Germany. Heihachi gave it to him as Christmas present last time. The machine purred softly like cat, running through the cold night. Jin asked Xiaoyu to hold him tighter, since he added more speed into the flawless machine.

They arrived in an old factory. The wall's color was dull and old. It seemed the factory had been left empty for years. The spacious building and cold temperature inside made Xiaoyu shivered. Jin wrapped his arm around her. "Just a minute, okay? We'll return home after this…"

"WHAT THE FUCK KAZAMA!" Hwoarang's salty mouth dropped open when he noticed Xiaoyu appeared alongside Jin. In the contrary, Jin enjoyed Hwoarang's silly expression very much and wrapped his hand tighter.

"Are you ready to fight? Why on earth you brought her here?"

Jin moved forward, saying, "well, I want to show her the better fighter between us, the one who could protect her to death."

"FINE! I'll roast you like toast!"

"Be my chef!"

Xiaoyu was so happy she could die anytime. Two handsome boys were fighting for her love_. Wait a minute! She shouldn't be happy! They should be stopped by any chances! Could she? _

Hwoarang never felt that he loathed Jin very much as that day, looking at his favorite girl on Jin's pathetic—perfect bike. _Isn't it the new model from the factory? What? He wants to show off in front of him! _

Hwoarang wanted to crush that snobbish Kazama and take Xiaoyu with him. Okay, that's a nice plan, a perfect one. First, he had to defeat that asshole!

"What do you have in your mind? Will you forfeit or something?"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Hwoarang roared, attacked Jin with his talon sky rocket, sending Jin to the sky. In the air, Jin back flipped and ready to fight him back.

"JINN!" Xiaoyu screamed as Jin launched a strong attack to Hwoarang. That time Jin didn't hit his opponent. Hwoarang kicked him once more, making him coughed. The painful part was, Jin could feel his mouth bleeding.

"You're disappointing me, Kazama! Get up and fight!"

"Shut your mouth, bloody talon!"

"What the hell!" Hwoarang angered, running toward Jin. He jumped and yelled, "TORPEDO KICK!"

The two fighters were fighting eagerly, throwing their jabs, strikes, kicks, special moves with special names, and so on. Two hours later, both Jin and Hwoarang couldn't move a muscle. Both of them were still trying to hit each other, didn't want to be the loser. Xiaoyu sighed, shook her head. She sauntered toward those guys, asking them.

"Is this called _**double K.O.**_?"

"NO FUCKING WAYYYY!" both of them retorted instantly toward her question.

Xiaoyu gave them her sweet smile. "Yeah, admit it, guys. Both of you are winners after all…"

For Xiaoyu, effort was more important than the result. Yet it worked differently for Jin, who was taught for years that final result was the most important aspect in life. No, _winning_ was the most important aspect in life.

Jin showed his strong disapproval, forcing himself to get up. _What's wrong with her? I'm the only winner! Look at that asshole! He even couldn't move his fingers!_

Xiaoyu noticed Jin's effort and quickly maneuvered to his side, helping him to stand. "Jin, please take a rest for a while, you're so tired aren't you?"

"I won't! I will fight him until…"

"Jin, listen…"

"Stop helping me! I could…"

Xiaoyu sighed desperately. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I said I want to show you the best between us, so I…"

Xiaoyu moved toward Jin and that time, she kissed him. His mouth was salty, she could feel his blood. However, she didn't care. All she cared was showing how much she loved him.

"I chose you over any boys in this world, Jin…" Xiaoyu said shyly. Her face was so bright red as she spoke. "Please stop fighting or doing something destructive, will you?"

Jin tried to smile. Xiaoyu had hit his weak point. Yes, she did.

"If that what you want…"

Suddenly, Xiaoyu turned her head toward Hwoarang, who was stunned. He was so shocked looking at Xiaoyu, who had kissed his arch enemy in front of him. That was a complete blow for his pride and heart, which were shattering into dust.

"Hwoarang, are you…"

"Let him take care of you… however, if you're suffered, I'll take you away."

"Hwoarang…"

"Listen that Kazama! If you dare making her suffered, I'll snatch her and take her with me!"

"Like hell I make it happened!" Jin stated, trying to get up. "Ling-ling, come on!"

"See you later, Hwoarang…"

Hwoarang didn't answer. His heart was crushed for sure. He sobbed silently in the cold night. On the sky above, he saw million stars. _Ah, I lose…_ _I definitely lose._

_Hwoarang still remembered one years ago, when he thought he was the best fighter. Then, Jin Kazama showed up and fought him. Am I a loser?_

_No way! I'll train and I'll show him I'm much better! I'll prove him that I'm better than Jin! For all of my fangirls and fans over the world, wait up! the real Hwoarang will show his true power!_

Jin took Xiaoyu's hand, smiling with his swollen face. Both of them walked and left the factory. That's a very perfect ending for Jin, and he was so happy about it. Moreover, he kept a ridiculous expression on his face. He won. He was the winner!

Jin rode his motor bike fast, wanted to continue the story in the storybook. It would tell how brave and amazing his skills for sure.

"Are you thinking to read the storybook and show off everything happened tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

_Dammit. _

_It is true!_

_How could she?_

"It's clearly reflected in your eyes you know."

"Yeah, all this time you've been staring at me from that rear glass. I'm still handsome despite this black and blue wounds, huh?"

"Jin, you're so proud of yourself!"

Suddenly Jin lose his balance and almost felt down. Xiaoyu shrieked behind him, "Jin! Are you all right?"

"Hold me tighter, it'll give me more energy…"

"I told you not to overuse everything."

"I never heard you said something like that…" Jin mentioned, "hold me tighter, I say. Fuck, he shouldn't kick me so hard."

"Well, you shouldn't have fought in the first place."

Jin didn't say anything. He wanted but he couldn't. The pain was killing him.

"Do you know what, Jin? You're a crazy person."

"You're not helping me by saying that, Ling-ling."

Back in the dormitory, Jin and Xiaoyu managed to sneak out and entered the room safely. It was 3 AM and almost all of the ruckus had been disappeared. Jin played with the key and finally opened it, taking Xiaoyu with him. Xiaoyu quickly dashed to take first aid box and fixed Jin's wounds.

"Since I've got all of these wounds all over the place, should I open my clothes, my lovely nurse?"

"Stop joking, Jin!" Xiaoyu closed the box, realizing Jin's wounds were too much to handle, besides, no way she could help him if Jin…

"Will you please stop touching my butt?" she snarled angrily. "You're pervert!"

"Ahh… this is a better cure, I believe, a perfect distraction…"

"Stop it at once or I'll add some wounds in your broken down face!" Xiaoyu shouted furiously. "Jin, where is the storybook anyway?"

"There…"

Xiaoyu quickly took the storybook on the floor and brought it to Jin. "You hold this, okay? I guess I should clean up all the mess in this room."

"Yeah, take your time…" Jin said with half-opened eyes.

When Xiaoyu had finished cleaning, Jin had slept on his bed with the storybook in his arms. He looked exhausted and peaceful. Xiaoyu tapped his soft hair and smiled. "Good night, Jin…. Have a nice dream…"

Then, she laid her body in Leo's bed. That night was so tiring, yet great. Xiaoyu still remembered when Jin told her that she was his girl. She smiled, couldn't hide her feeling. _I hope this happiness lasts forever. I hope Jin and I, we could be together forever…_

As her wish, that night she got a sweet dream with Jin, the man of her dream. However, in another place, Leo still felt betrayed and depressed. He walked toward his new roommate and decided to tell him everything, hoping he could help him.

"Wake up, I've got something to tell…"

* * *

**I'm so sorry because this time they have no time to read the storybook! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! If you like this story, give me your feedback and the next update will be released faster than your thoughts! **


	9. Passionate Morning

**Thanks for the previous feedbacks everyone! Thanks for placing this in your list! Gosh! You like this story better than I do! It seems my joke went too far in the last chapter. XiaoJin, I have no problem, thanks. If you take a at look my profile, I always update at least 3-4 stories each month. Okay, I need a few things cleared up here:**

First, writer's block in pervious chapter was totally a joke! I swear I will finish this story, and I hope you all will always be with me until the very end. Second, please send me PM and tell which part of my writing disturbs you most and I shall fix it. Actually long time ago I had beta reader. Due to gender issues, Freudian things and morality, I cancelled my request. I am terribly sorry, Shane! Third, dear readers, I will absolutely write lemon once their loves grow strong, which might be happened later on. You know how pervert I could be. Last, my lovely readers, regular reviewers, and silent readers, thanks for your supports. Even though sometimes I don't reply your reviews, but I always read them repeatedly. ^^

**Hope you like this chapter like I always do!**

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Passionate Morning**

Before the sun rose in the east, Jin Kazama had already opened his eyes. Finding himself surrounded by the darkness, automatically he turned on the bed lamp beside him. In seconds, all was gone but the light. Jin sighed, closing his eyes again. He disliked the dark. He didn't know why and when it started, but it happened. It was a girlish thing, he noticed, what a shame. _Leo always lets the light on. How could he forget about my… wait a minute! I'm not with Leo! _

Jin quickly glanced to the other side, looking for Xiaoyu. There she was, lying on Leo's bed. The sounds of her breathing and the smell of her flowery clothes made different atmosphere in the room. Her face looked so peaceful and cute. A smile appeared on Jin's face. He got up from his bed, crossed the room, managed to move a chair beside Xiaoyu, and stared at her closely. True, she was so cute… _This cute girl, how could you make that kind of expression on your face? Are you having a nice dream? Are you dreaming about me?_

Jin remembered the time when Xiaoyu came into his life. It happened long time ago, in the middle of summer holiday. It happened almost one year ago in Mishima Residence.

_It was the day when he had stayed there for months after his mother disappearance. Jin barely did anything. His heart shattered. Every day he would stay under the tree, sitting there all alone with stupid looking expression. _

"_Nice to meet you, Jin Kazama! I'm Ling Xiaoyu and this is my pet panda!" the cherry-faced girl gave her brightest smile. Her panda was so big, running across the garden. He still said nothing. He did not even bother to neither reply nor look at her. "You're not quite sociable, aren't you? Well, you can call me Xiaoyu! Can I call you Jin?"_

_Jin ignored her questions. He didn't want to speak with anyone._

"_Jin, come on!" _

"_You like talking, I despise that. You'd better leave me alone."_

"_Jin! I'm new in this town… in this country, I mean… mind taking me somewhere?"_

Jin traced Xiaoyu's face with his fingers. He placed his head in front of her while his fingers kept on touching her lips, which were soft and moist. _I'm glad I have another chance to know you better, Xiaoyu. I'm glad you're here with me when I'm going insane… again._

After their first meeting, they became friends. She would ask him to help her or accompany her everywhere. Actually, she helped him instead him helping her. Xiaoyu returned him into sweet homeboy he had been long ago. Yet, as they entered the school, they hardly communicated to each other.

Jin rarely saw Xiaoyu without her trademark pigtails. That night she let her hair loose. She was still cute for sure, but she was too much! Jin gulped. _Why did you let your hair like that? Are you trying to break my patience?_

They had new friends. They had their routines. They had pressures. For Jin, he had been trapped into invisible prison. Having countless business meetings, engaging yet tiring martial art practices, and on the top of them, extra demanding grandfather slowly turned him into cold-hearted boy. Jin even started to hate himself. Sometimes he had powerful will to run away, escaping his soul from destruction. That was the time when they found the storybook.

They had chance to be close once more, just like the old times. Jin didn't know how long the time had passed since he stared at Xiaoyu, looking at her and touching her face. His fingers were tracing at her jaw, tapping it affectionately. He enjoyed it so much he chuckled. Unfortunately, it made Xiaoyu awake.

"Jin… what are you doing?" came Xiaoyu's voice. Her eyes closed indeed, but she seemed realized what was happening between Jin and her. Xiaoyu opened her heavy eyes slowly, "Stop touching me…"

"Shhh… it's only part of your dream. Go, close your eyes." Jin told her without any guilt in his voice for telling lies. Well, he used to do it every time.

"Dream? I'm dreaming?"

"True… go back to sleep." Jin ordered her. He whispered real slow beside her ear. "Is it nice to have me in your dream? Shall I kiss you?"

Xiaoyu nodded. It was only a dream, so she didn't have to be too strict to herself. She liked when Jin kissed her anyway. _A kiss won't hurt anyone… _

Jin wrapped her face, touching her lips softly before he planted hungry kisses on Xiaoyu. The more he kissed her, the rougher the kisses. Xiaoyu gasped under his body. _Wait, wait! What is this?_

Jin's tongue moved deeper, sliding between her lips and her mouth. He liked the way she tasted. His heart beat faster and faster. Suddenly Jin kissed her harder, pressing himself against her. The intensity was tighter than before. Jin's hands slipped under Xiaoyu's shirt, touching her breasts provocatively. He enjoyed it so much he didn't want to stop and became more aggressive. _Great, she's so delicate… so delicious…_

"Jin…"

Xiaoyu quivered. Panic rose in her as Jin's movements grew wilder and wilder. _Oh God, where is he touching her? Moreover, what is happening with my body? And oh, I could feel something hard down there. Hey, hold on… this couldn't be dream! _

"JIIIN!"

Xiaoyu opened her eyes abruptly. She felt her face went crimson in seconds. There they were, in Jin's room. She wasn't having dream. That was real. _All of those kisses and touch were real_. She hurriedly pushed Jin away from her with all of her power, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Jin smiled innocently on the top of her. "Giving some nightly pleasures?"

"Jinnnn…!"

"Shall we continue?"

"IN YOUR DREAM!"

Xiaoyu gave a hard punch to Jin's face, making him fall hard on the floor. Yet he smiled seductively to her, as if the punch meant nothing to him.

"That means no?"

"OBVIOUSLY!"

Jin sighed. _Here we go again. Why should she is so naïve? Tch, next time I'll ask her watching porn or hentai together._

Xiaoyu's face turned red all over again. She was so speechless. Of course she liked that kisses, touch and whatever he had done to her but weren't they just lustful things? Besides, Jin hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet, right? Well, even though they were in relationship, still he couldn't treat her like that!

"You… You're crazy! Look at those wounds on your body! You're sick, right? How could… hey!"

That was weird. Jin's body was fine. There weren't any wounds on his body. How could that happen?

"Jin? Am I dreaming? I'm sure last time Hwoarang gave you serious wounds there and there…"

Jin gave a lazy smile to her. He knew he had to explain that fact to her. Yeah, sooner or later he had to explain it to her. "Xiaoyu, I have a kind of special ability in healing. Hmm, I inherit kinda unique gene from my father's family…"

"You have unique gene?" Xiaoyu's eyes widened. She knew Mishima's family member had strong power and all, but she never thought that they had unique gene. "Are you kidding?"

"My grandfather explained once to me, Xiaoyu. In our family line, only chosen members would inherit _angel_ gene. This angel gene is a great advantage for us. We heal faster, get unlimited power, and so on. Yeah, sometimes I found myself in different places without knowing what have I done before, but that's all right."

"What?" Xiaoyu shrieked. _Oh, God… no wonder Jin is so powerful. Still, the waking up in nowhere place without past memory is kind strange to me. Is angel gene safe? Will it consume Jin? Ohh, this explanation makes me worried! HOLD ON! Is he telling lies again?_

"Jin, you are not lying this time, right?"

_Fuck, she sounded like world will collapse soon. I knew she would find my angel gene quite troublesome. Geezee, there are vampires, werewolves, so what's wrong with angel gene? Damn, I hate the way she looks at me. What should I do? What suppose I say? _

"Jin?"

"I have regular martial art practices, don't you find it weird every day I appear without bruises or wounds? Thanks to my angel gene of course!" Jin exclaimed positively as possible. He added, "you can check my body if you want. I'll be glad if you want to take a look at my godlike posture and well built body."

"No, thanks for your offer," Xiaoyu retorted as quickly as she could. Her worries banished as Jin smartly avoided the gene topic by summoning pervert subject. She just didn't notice that.

"Hoooahh…"

"Are you sleepy?" Jin asked, leaning his body to the wall.

"Of course I am!" Xiaoyu pouted her mouth. She was still very sleepy. Xiaoyu slowly got up from Leo's bed and walked toward the windows, opening them in one stroke. It was rather dark outside. There were some stars hung in the sky and cold breeze passed by, made her shiver. Without doubt, Jin had awakened her in whatever hour before the sun rose. She couldn't believe Jin disturbed her in the middle of the night.

"Can't you be serious, Jin? It's still dark!"

"That's good! We have plenty of time to read the storybook!" Jin replied, "Come on, Xiaoyu! Let's read…"

"We obviously have plenty of time. Today is Saturday, remember?"

Xiaoyu always spent her weekend doing her hobbies with Panda. Too bad Panda was with its vet at that time. Had Panda haven't eaten those poisonous mushroom; it had been with her all the time. They could practice some moves together. That would be fun!

"Take this."

Jin pulled something from his drawer. It was a thick note with glittering golden letter on the cover. He handed it over, asking Xiaoyu to read page 30. Xiaoyu looked dumbfolded, yet she decided to follow Jin's request. She read little by little, "**on Saturday morning I have regular meeting with Mishima managers, factory checking with Uncle Lee. Sometimes he invites to his lab and demonstrates some inventions there, so make sure to give him lot of praises and big bullshits**… OH, JIN! How could you?"

Jin smirked. "Can you please continue?"

"**In the afternoon, for God's sake, I always practice kendo and another Israeli defenses and attacks. Then, in the evening, I must report all of them above to my precious grandfather in a luxurious gala dinner. Remember to never wears grey suit. It reminds gramps his half-bald head and pathetic hair**. **He would ask me to spare some time to practice, again.** Get real, aren't you joking?"

Xiaoyu hardly trusted Jin's explanation. As far as she knew, Jin had a very busy school activities and business lessons from Monday to Friday. Why did he have tight-scheduled weekend? That didn't make sense! That was inhuman! That was evil! She would have been out of her mind if she had been him!

"I'm not lying. That's my journal."

"It is?"

"Unfortunately, I have a fixed schedule until Christmas. I'm not sure whether I'm free or else at Christmas Eve. Probably gramps has prepared another plan for me as Christmas gift."

"Oh, Jin…" Xiaoyu couldn't help but felt sorry for him. Then, for the first time in her life, Jin gave Xiaoyu a bitter smile. It was a kind of smile, which could drain your happiness away from you, and make you feel extremely guilty after seeing it.

"Do you think I'm joking?"

"I'm so sorry, I did mean to hurt your feeling," Xiaoyu replied with teary eyes._ Oh, he has been leading a difficult life and all I could think is he's just an evil jerk perverted teenager…. That's true that he hides something behind those crazy acts. Oh, Jin… I'm sorry to hear that…_

"That all is fun in the beginning, learning new things and getting closer with the business. However, the tricky and cheap dirty business behind the whole Mishima Corp., weapon inventions which are made to make people suffer… those are too much to handle by myself."

"Jin, please…." Xiaoyu really wanted to hug him, console him, and tell him everything was okay. She would always be in his side, no matter what. She would follow him to the end of the world if he wanted her to be there.

"Dammit, I sound like a pathetic teenager with hard life, do I?" Jin moved closer, facing Xiaoyu. He threw that miserable expression again. However, a pervert smirk appeared slowly on his face.

Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows, looking at Jin's expression. _Wait, what is happening here? Why is the whole atmosphere changing? What is he planning by telling me this? Why he has that pervert smirk? _

"Jin?"

"I believe this is the time when you must console me, cheer me up by hugging and kissing me, telling me that I have you in my side. Yeah, you must tell me that you'll always stay with me, no matter what," Jin winked one of his eyes. "Go on, give me kiss…"

Xiaoyu raised her voice, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"No need to be shy, Ling-ling."

"Ehhh?"

"Hearing my problems and reading my journal, you secretly want to kiss and hug me, probably make love to me, just admit it. Come… let's start with give me a kiss…"

"You…" At that point, Xiaoyu decided not to believe any words of Jin. _He's big fat liar! How could he… Ughh!_ _He's toying my sympathy! And how come he asks a kiss after what he had done before? _

Instead giving Jin a kiss, Xiaoyu stomped her right foot on him as hard as she could. Jin yelled painfully. "You're heartless girl!"

"I'm sorry! You're heartless one, you pervert! You're playing my feeling! You're toying over my sympathy! You deserve something worse than just a little stomp on your foot!"

That statement was very funny. It made Jin laugh, rolling on the floor like a maniac. "Ahahaha, that's my girl!"

"YOU ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST FALL INTO YOUR TRAP!"

"Tsk, I'm far too innocent for making sly trap like what you have in your mind," Jin barely replied, still rolling on the floor. "Come on, let's read the storybook, I know our fans have been waiting since last chapter."

Xiaoyu pouted her mouth. She took a deep breath. "Fine! All just for them!"

"For them and us!" Jin added, raising one of his eyebrows. "Okay! Hit it!"

"Sometimes your cheerful behavior makes me scared."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Jin and Xiaoyu sat together in Jin's bed at nearly 4 AM, reading the storybook together. They opened the storybook and started to read the next page.

"**I see you have twisted ankle. Do you mind to give a visit to my castle?" the brave knight offered Xiaoyu his help. "My name is Hwoarang, and I live not far from here."**

"**Thank you very much, Hwoarang, sir, but I have my family waiting for me at home, I must…."**

"**With that ankle you're going nowhere. And please, you can call me Hwoarang, my lady." His eyes sparkled as he saw her. It was so lucky to find such rare beauty in the middle of the forest. "Old proverb said, once you saved someone's life, you're responsible for her or his life forever."**

**Xiaoyu's face went red. She smiled shyly. "Is it true?"**

"Damn proverb! He definitely made it up on the spot!" Jin looked so angry. "Ling-ling, what do you think?"

Xiaoyu was so happy to see Jin's reaction. She blushed happily and glanced at Jin, "uhmm, it doesn't matter what he thinks actually."

_Right, the most important thing is seeing the fire in your eyes. Oh, Jin, do you really like me? God, I could see us in the middle of rose garden again… this warm and happy feeling again comes over me… is it called requited love?_

Unexpectedly, she giggled.

"Why are you so happy?" Jin realized Xiaoyu was enjoying his reaction. She liked seeing him jealous over that knight. He grunted something many times before he gave up, saying. "Whatever."

**The red blush on her checks was so lovely. The knight had decided that young woman was suitable to be his lifemate. She was the woman he had been looking for.**

"What the hell?" Jin stormed. "He's insane!"

"Huh?" Xiaoyu raised her eyes. "Nothing insane by thinking I'm suitable girl to be a perfect bride!"

"Hey, it didn't mention perfect bride. It stated he considered you as his lifemate."

"It's all the same," she murmured. _I thought you would think the same as him._

"**You see the hill over there? That's my castle."**

"**Over my death body, redhead. That girl belongs to me, Prince Jin from Mishima Kingdom," came a dark voice. Both Xiaoyu and Hwoarang jolted when they realized Prince Jin was there, standing behind them. His dark eyes focused on Xiaoyu, "nice to meet you again, lady."**

**Xiaoyu was surprised to see the prince again. She never thought she could meet him that fast. He was always in her dreams at night and days. **

**The Prince walked straight toward them. He completely ignored Hwoarang. All he had in mind was Xiaoyu.**

"This storybook exaggerated the real situation," Jin combed his hair with his fingers. "I only remember you once or twice a day, nothing less."

"REALLY?" Xiaoyu's eyes widened when she heard Jin's confession. "Do you?"

"Well, you must do the same countless times," Jin said, "You're the one obsessed with me."

"Well said statement from a jealous freak," Xiaoyu sneered at him. "How if I spend my time with other boys? What will you do?"

"Don't you dare or I'll do something bad," Jin warned her. There was a slight of change in his tone. "Don't take it as a joke. I'm serious."

"**Last time I did ask your name, can you tell me what's yours?" the prince asked. Hwoarang looked pissed with the prince. **

"**Right, what's your name, beautiful lady?"**

"**It's Xiaoyu."**

**Prince Jin and Hwoarang seemed pleased when she told them her name. Xiaoyu didn't want them to fight, so she allowed both of them to escort her home. **

**Suddenly the prince remembered something. He told Xiaoyu that news.** "**Lady Xiaoyu, my grandfather will celebrate a ball in the royal palace next week. I hope you could come. It's open for everyone." **

"That reminds me! Uncle Lee is getting engaged tomorrow! Everyone's invited! Sucks! I must buy something for him!"

"Really? Your uncle?" Xiaoyu was rather surprised to hear that. Lee Chaolan was known as womanizer and nerd alchemist. She hardly believed that man was engaged. Yet, nothing was impossible in this world. "With who?"

"Dunno." Jin sighed desperately. "I guess I must spend half of my saving this time. Let's talk about this later. We have to catch up some pages."

Xiaoyu nodded.

"**I'd be pleased if you could come to the ball with me." Hwoarang said. However, the prince didn't agree with him. He was the one that wanted Xiaoyu to accompany his night in the ball. After throwing several arguments, they decided to fight.**

"I knew who'll win. Hwoarang is very strong and dangerous, but he's no match for me." Jin proudly admitted it. "Well, look what this storybook could tell."

**Xiaoyu was displeased with them. She left when both of the men fought with each other. **

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jin yelled. "We're fighting for you and you just left us?"

"Hell with both of you. I always support fighting, Jin, but not for something stupid like rivalry or else."

"We're fighting for you!" Jin snarled. "How could you…"

"Jin, stop that! Read this!"

…**after the fight of the century, finally Prince Jin won. He quickly rushed and followed Xiaoyu. Meanwhile, Hwoarang was left alone in the forest. He was so weak he couldn't defend himself. Still he was lucky person. A carriage passed by. Hwoarang was saved. A raven-haired lady helped him.**

"Someone helped him?" Jin looked confused. "Hey, did I hurt him that bad?"

"Well, actually you couldn't move a muscle either."

In another place, in Rubber Factory in District 4, a girl with bike took Hwoarang. The girl desperately tried to help him, despite of Hwoarang bitterness. She did try so hard to persuade him to the nearest clinic.

"Kazama, you don't have to help me, stay away of this!"

Asuka Kazama ignored his hesitation and tied him to the bike. Hwoarang was badly injured and he still acted cool? What a dumb ass! What an ignorant punk!

"I don't know who attacked you this far and I don't want to know why you fought, the thing I know is you need doctor, Mr. Macho!"

Hwoarang sighed, "at least you can use my motor. What the fuck tying me to your bike?"

"Listen, sir. I can't ride your big _bike_. Shut your mouth and let me help you."

The last thing Hwoarang wanted was a help from Kazama, whoever that would be. However, he couldn't refuse the offer. He needed help after all. Yet, he didn't want her pity him.

"What are you doing at this time, huh?" Hwoarang asked, trying to lessen his nervous feeling as Asuka rode the bike with him in the back. "It's not usual for a girl like you hanging around in place like this."

Asuka laughed, "Lili forced me all evening to pick new gown for engagement party in Mishima Corporation, business thing. Besides, this is my optional route to the dorm."

"Haha, lucky me."

_No, lucky me to find you._

* * *

**Hope you enjoy reading that! Wait, what's about Leo's confession and the ball? **

**Give me your feedbacks and I shall update next chapter sooner than your thoughts!**


	10. Xiaoyu's Engagement

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, I have lot of distractions. Well, sometimes my low mood is in the way of our story. *laugh* Therefore, thanks for all of your supports, advices, and patience! By the way, thanks for signing in. It makes me easier to reach you for whatever reasons. This chapter is specially written for all of my sweet reviewers in the last chapter and those who after reading this checked out my other stories. Love you all! Hope you like this chapter as I always do!**

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Xiaoyu's Engagement**

Asuka Kazama stayed all night sleepless watching cute redhead who spent his rest of night in her room. She had asked—or forced—Hwoarang to rest in nearby place, which surprisingly meant her small apartment. Asuka didn't live in Mishima Dormitory because she wanted to try living alone by herself. Besides, she hated the idea of sharing room.

Hwoarang was still asleep in her bed. He looked terribly awful with those black and blue wounds. The old doctor in clinic had wrapped his bruises, making that tough guy looked like Egyptian mummy. Asuka laughed at her thoughts. _Who is the fucking asshole that has beaten her Hwoarang like that? Oh gosh, I can't believe I could be this tired, perhaps resting beside him for a while would be a good idea…_

Hwoarang opened his eyes abruptly and then shut them again, wiping his sweats. He dreamt Jin had mocked him, repeatedly. That happened again. Fuck that Kazama for always ruining his nights. He didn't know when it started but he had dreamt Jin continuously almost every night since their draw match in the street. That wasn't a sick obsession, he told himself. He just loved winning, that's all. _I'm fucking thirsty, where the damn… hold on, this isn't my place! Where am I?_

When Hwoarang turned his head to the other side, he saw face he hated. _OH FUCK, NOT KAZAMA!_

He was so surprised he moved his hand forward and touched the person in front of him, accidentally. Those were soft, fluffy. His heart beat faster and faster like roller coaster.

_WAIT A SECOND, THESE COULD NOT BE HIS. JIN DOESN'T HAVE BIG BREASTS, DOES HE? _

Hwoarang blinked his eyes several times, and finally he realized that he was facing Asuka Kazama, whose facial structure and fair skin were similar with her cousin. _Dammit! Why they look so similar? Shit, she freaked me out! What is she doing…_

Hwoarang mind traveled through time…

_Asuka slapped him hard on his face, "don't be pain in my ass! You have to rest!"_

"_Yaaa!" he yelled at Asuka. "You are not my mother or my teacher! Stop giving me order, you jokkjokkpangpang!"_

"_What the hell that means!" Asuka yelled back at him, kicking Hwoarang's stomach. "Are you insulting me?"_

"_That means… I think… I think you are… sexy…" Hwoarang's dose worked, successfully made him loose his consciousness little by little and spill such random words. "Please… hold me… closer…"_

He couldn't recall what happened next.

_Wait up, I still remember some! I remember she dragged me here last night. So, this is her place, huh? _

It was a perfectly neat place with simple ornaments. White color dominated the place. There was a big cupboard in the corner with a bowl of fresh fruits. He never guessed that Asuka Kazama was such independent, simple soul. Hwoarang instantly got up and took his coat. He couldn't stay there any longer. He had promised his teacher Baek to return to their Dojo—martial art place—every Saturday. His teacher would strangle him for having those wounds. Before leaving that room, Hwoarang glanced at Asuka. She was resting her head on the bed but her body was on the floor. Hwoarang stepped closer and lifted her to the bed. He smiled when she moved a bit, still sleeping.

He tapped her hair softly, thanking her, "thanks, I'll pay your kindness sometime later, Kazama."

Asuka awoke minutes later and found Hwoarang had left her place. She muttered. _Damn, he left without thanking me or else._

**The knight spent his night in the mysterious lady's palace. He was taken care by her kindness and love. Somehow, something warm sparkled in his heart. He promised that one day he would repay her kindness. **

"**Could you repay me with your heart?" the lady smiled, asking him. It was quite rude for a noble lady to speak that way, but she wasn't ordinary lady. She had been raised all the time as knight in disguised, so she behaved like one. However, last year her father died and in his dying breath asked her to be woman, again.**

"What is this? Sounds like Lady Oscar de Jarjayes to me." Jin commented, "she is part of French Revolution fiction characters, along with Louis the XIV and his lady deficit, Marry Antoinette."

"I didn't know you are into History. You knew I lot, Jin."

"Hey, I'm not Julia Chang. It's from Leo's DVD, _Rose of Versailles the series_."

Julia Chang was the girl from other class, same grade. She was so into History, Math, Science, and Chemical. She worked part time in Uncle Lee's research department in Mishima Factory. She was considered as child prodigy in science long time ago, so she started her researches at young age up until that time with Prof. Boskonovich and Lee Chaolan.

Xiaoyu sneered, "I believe you also love those DVD things. You know them a lot."

"If you meant porn, the answer is yes," Jin winked his eyes. "I need partner for practice, though…"

Xiaoyu ignored Jin's last reply and focused herself with the storybook. Jin chuckled seeing her cute response. He did that in purpose. He liked looking at Xiaoyu's face. She looked funny when she blushed.

**The red-haired knight bowed and kissed the lady's hand. "Thank you, but my heart belongs to someone's else."**

"**What a lucky lady, hope she loves you back."**

"**You hit the sore spot," the knight smiled warmly. "I really had to go. I have to meet my officer in the castle."**

"**May God always be with you." **

"Who the hell is this mysterious lady?" Jin finally paid attention to the storybook. He hated the fact that Hwoarang was still in love with his girl. "She should try harder to attract that bastard's attention."

"She is someone with boyish personality, I think. And she is falling in love with Hwoarang." Xiaoyu couldn't guess who was that girl. Hwoarang was very popular. Despite of his rebellious acts, tough behaviors, and bad boy attitude, he was devilishly handsome. He was quite smart too. Perhaps Hwoarang's fans club was bigger than Jin's. Anyone could be that girl. _Funny, what Hwoarang see in me? Wait, I have no time to think about that! I have bigger problem to handle, the storybook and Jin. We have to finish that book real soon. _

"I think anyone could be that girl."

"Tsk, I don't really care with him, or this lady. Why he appeared in our story?"

"I don't know, Jin. Maybe it is a hint for the next pages?"

Jin looked tense. He answered in dark tone. "Is it?"

Xiaoyu barely said anything. She knew how possessive Jin could be. Last time when he was jealous with Steve he had forced her to accept his kiss. Then, when Jin noticed Hwoarang's advance on her, he had receive Hwoarang's challenge. She didn't know what to say.

"I hate the fact that Hwoarang still revolves around us. I want us to be alone…"

"Ehmm…"

"You are mine. Nothing could change it."

Xiaoyu knew her face was very, very red. It was like a dream came true. It was like she didn't regret everything in her life. It was like…

"How about deepening our relationship with making love?" Jin teased her, laughing. "Well, we don't have to do it now, of course… I don't have condoms yet."

"JIIIIIIINNNNN!"

"Hahahaha…" Jin laughed loudly. "You are so funny! You should look at your face!"

"Stop laughing at me!" Xiaoyu grabbed the storybook and closed it. She hurriedly cleared her throat. "I want to take a bath. Are you coming or not?"

That question suddenly changed the air around them. Jin didn't waste his time and grabbed his towels, bathrobes, and his shower equipments. He grinned from ear to ear. "Aye!"

"Listen, Jin. I didn't ask you to take a bath together and do such immoral things," Xiaoyu told him, taking her own equipment from her bag. She had dark premonion about their bath time. Jin still looked happy. He had several plans, naughty ones in his head.

"Don't you ever dare!"

"Fine," Jin nodded. Get real, when was he ever listened to Xiaoyu's advice?

"I'm ready, Ling-ling!"

It was almost 8 o'clock when Jin and Xiaoyu went out from the huge and luxurious bathroom's door. They had just finished that crazy morning bath. Jin's face looked completely displeased. Meanwhile, Xiaoyu's face was as red as usual. She seemed angry in somewhat way. Both of them walked very fast toward Jin's room in black vampire-like bathrobes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was just trying to be nice!" Jin sneered at Xiaoyu, combing his wet hair as soon as they arrived in the room. "You acted like a crazy person."

"You're the one who suddenly tackled my feet and pushed me into that disgusting Bangladesh muddy pool! You are so lucky I haven't killed you after all!"

"Having fun together in muddy pool is included in my couple must-to-do list," Jin told her calmly as if that were a normal statement. "Besides, I didn't do anything further like kissing or attacking you. Damn, do you think I should?"

"I can't believe that you are so pervert!" Xiaoyu kept on talking, unable to stop her mouth cursing and overanalyzing their situation. "Geezee… how could you do that to me, Jin? Even though I love… even though I… hey! There's no way I want to join with you into that muddy pool! If you want to, do it yourself! I don't mind joining with you later, if we really in some kind of certain stable relationship… like… ah… but now it is so…"

Jin watched her nonchalantly. "Are you finished or what?"

"Jiiiin!"

Jin raised one of his thick eyebrows. "I can't believe you are so unwilling stripping inside that muddy pool with me…"

Xiaoyu pouted her mouth, "YOU ARE INSANE!"

Unexpectedly, Jin chuckled. He enjoyed Xiaoyu's anger and loud protest very much. That was fun, he acknowledged. She was always entertaining. She would never make his life boring.

"Sheesh! What are you laughing at?"

"That's funny… we are having couples fight now…"

"Huh?" Xiaoyu lost her words. _Couples fight, please bold and underline that one. Did Jin mention __**couples fight**__ earlier? Hold on… he had confessed to me on the rooftop after seeing Steve and me, kissed me afterward many times, told me not to meet others… He even fought with Hwoarang for me…_

"Ling-ling?"

_Yet I had kissed him, told him that I chose him instead another boy. I replied his kisses too… oh gosh, are we really couples? _

"Are you thinking naughty ideas, Ling-ling?" Jin asked her, still laughing.

Xiaoyu quickly stared at Jin. She couldn't believe that he was right. They had done many things couples would have done. Hmm, perhaps years later Jin would propose her and marry her. He would be a perfect husband with perfect job and perfect lovely house. She would wait for him at their house, with their cute kids. The more kids the merrier! They would go to the amusement park together and she…

"… make love with me, you would rub my back and lick my neck softly with your tongue. You want me so bad you force me to…" Jin narrated his naughty thoughts, slowly opened his robe. "I believe you are thinking just the same."

"Don't you dare opening your robe and telling me that entire sex scenario of yours, Jin!" Xiaoyu pounced at him, closing her eyes. What a lunatic pervert! Jin wanted to open his robe in front of her! How could he let her seeing him naked!

Jin smirked at Xiaoyu. He whispered seductively, "how can't I stop thinking dirty when you are revealing yourself to me?"

Xiaoyu realized that Jin was staring at her opened robe. _Damn, he might have seen her boobs!_

"JIIIIINNNN!" Xiaoyu screamed frustratingly. She quickly pulled herself and covered her breasts with that bathrobe. "How could you!"

Jin laughed again. "I am not the one who carelessly opens that robe."

"Ughhh…" She watched Jin walked toward Leo's closet. He took several ruffled dresses and cute shoes, giving them to Xiaoyu.

"Try these."

"Huh?"

"Leo likes cross-dressing. These are his costumes…"

Xiaoyu stared blankly at those dresses. _How could he still consider Leo as he? Leo is she! There are no normal boy wants to wear those ruffled dresses with colorful ribbons. Jin must be the most oblivious person in this world!_

"You are going out with me today. I need to fulfill my responsibilities, I have to visit the factory, buy something for Uncle Lee, martial art practices would be cancelled and don't forget about meeting my gramps."

"Why don't you let me dressing like boy?" Xiaoyu hesitated. Her face was redder than before. She disliked ruffled dresses. Having that Rochefort snob wearing those was more than enough for such eyesore.

"Are you out of your mind? People will see us as two boys holding hands!" Jin snapped. "Without you dressing like boy there are already so many twisted people out there thinking I am gay or something. They will dance happily over my dead body. No fucking way, Ling-ling."

"Ughhh…" Xiaoyu was confused. She didn't want silly people thought that her Jin was gay. Moreover, she wanted Jin holding her hand. _Still, that ruffled dress and ribbons… those sparkling shoes… _

Then Jin picked his outfit from his closet. He took black shirt with matching dark leather jeans. He also took his fur long coat. "Count this as our first date, Ling-ling."

That was more than enough to convince Xiaoyu to wear those ruffled dress with sparkling shoes. She nodded happily, didn't realize that Jin was manipulating her to wear those things. _Wait a minute…_

"Hey, you are not manipulating me, right?" Xiaoyu asked blatantly as she reached the dress. She picked the yellow one with big orange ribbon and low cut neck.

"If I manipulated you, somehow I would ask you to wear bunny outfits and fake bunny ears." Jin answered, looking at the other side. _Ling-ling, we are going out to public places, I won't ask you wearing bunny outfits even though I badly want to. And yes, I enjoy manipulating someone as cute as you. _"One more, let your hair loose. That way people find you hard to recognize."

"Ah, I don't like letting my hair loose, I love my pigtails!"

"That is the first reason why you shouldn't wear pigtails, no pigtails, no Xiaoyu. Come on, this is our first date, remember?"

Xiaoyu was so happy for that day was her first date with Jin, so she obeyed his request. She smiled shyly, "if you think so, I will do it."

"Good girl," Jin stared at her with naughty smile on his face. "That will be wonderful."

"Hmm, stop staring at me so I can wear these things, will you?"

"All right."

Therefore, for the first time in her life, Xiaoyu walked out without her famous pigtails and wore yellow ruffled dress. Our very handsome Jin Kazama smiled widely beside her, holding her hands. Surely, he enjoyed that day to his heart's content.

"Jin, what if people knew I am me?"

"If that happened, princess, all would be my business. You brought that storybook with you, right?"

Xiaoyu nodded lightly. "Yeah… eh, Jin…"

"Hmm?"

"Spare some time for me, will you? I want to visit Panda in the hospital."

"No biggie."

Jin and Xiaoyu went with Jin's black motorbike to Mishima Corporation. The meeting held in the Mishima Corporation, in the twentieth floor. Mishima Corp. was known as the biggest and famous Corp. in Japan. It had many subsidiary companies and branches in many countries all over the world. As Jin and Xiaoyu walked into the building, all of the people there saluted Jin, bowing their bodies. It was so modern and exclusive. The whole design reflected the company itself, best of all.

"Well, you stayed in the corner while I checked some documents with those bald-headed lousy men. I had told my assistants that you are coming along with me as my school project part. Don't say anything, don't address me like usual."

"Geezeee, I'm not little kid. You don't have to tell me that."

Jin grinned, "that's my Ling-ling."

Jin seemed like _cold Jin _Xiaoyu used to know when he was in the meeting. He seldom spoke and once he spoke, his tone was dark and terrible.

"What are you saying about our clients in Russia? You had better back here if you had established our contracts there, or else."

"But, Mr. Kazama, I had done my best sir, you please…"

"Get the contracts or get fired. Enough is enough."

_He is Jin I love, yet he isn't the same person. How could he easily justify everything like that? Why he didn't give that old man a chance?_ Xiaoyu sighed, hoping the meeting would be soon over. _Oh, Jin, I hate seeing you cruel like that._

After the meeting, Jin and Xiaoyu hurriedly went to Mishima Factory in South Tokyo. Xiaoyu didn't say any words about the meeting. It made Jin curious, but he had no time to discuss. He knew he would be late. Moreover, Lee Chaolan hated indiscipline people.

"Is it okay if we eat our brunch in the factory? There are delicious _katsudon, _you will love that," Jin told her. The wind passed, hissing through between them. Jin drove it at the top speed without any slightest hints of worries. On the other hand, Xiaoyu was afraid. She pressed herself closer to Jin, holding him tightly. Yet, she didn't ask him to slower down his motor. In twenty minutes, they arrived in front of Mishima Factory.

Lee Chaolan was a dashing businessman. He looked extremely good in his white suit, holding Jin's hand and greeted him as Jin entered his room with Xiaoyu. As usual, Lee never let beautiful girl away from him. He liked that yellow-dressed girl. She was cute and sweet as hell.

"Hello, nephew, it's very rare to see you going out with beautiful girl like her," Lee gave his womanizer smile. He was more than forty but he always looked wonderful. It seemed that Lee had good skin treatments and regular workout to sustain his outlook, no wonder. "Will you introduce us or what?"

Jin smirked, holding Xiaoyu's hand. That way Uncle Lee couldn't hold her hand or else. "This is my girlfriend Ling-ling, Uncle Lee."

"Oh, you are a man now." Lee winked his eyes. _A possessive one like your evil father_. "Okay, Ling-ling I'm Lee Chaolan, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Xiaoyu smiled. She knew Jin introduced her as his girlfriend because of his jealousy. _Oh, Jin. There is no way I will flirt with that man. He is so old anyway._

The whole factory was great. Almost all chemical things were handled perfectly by machine. The human workers usually checked those machines regularly and made sure that the machines conditions were good. Xiaoyu knew that the factory meeting actually was made for Lee and Jin's alliance.

"So, Uncle Lee, you are getting married?" Jin asked sardonically. "You said you wanted to stay single forever, many times."

Xiaoyu stared at her boyfriend angrily. _How could Jin say something like that! Getting married is a wonderful idea!_

"She is the one for me, some people called it match made in heaven," Lee laughed, giving them the new brochure about the latest machines. "The truth is, Anna successfully made me die living without her."

Jin chuckled. "Well, can I make it short? I have to find present for your ball."

"Go ahead, take your time. And nephew…" Lee bent his body, whispered to Jin's ear, "please wear best quality condoms which couldn't easily leak and ripped out. You have risky consequences, right?"

Jin raised his eyebrows a bit. "Thanks for your advice, Uncle Lee."

"You're welcome. She's so lovely, good choice."

In their way back, Jin noticed Xiaoyu's changes. He sighed desperately, knowing the reasons behind her strange acts. Simple girl like her would find business world harsh and terrible. "Xiaoyu, what are you having in your mind, huh?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"_Nothing. Why?_" Jin imitated her cynically. "I told you it is harsh world there, to eat or to be eaten. I didn't want to drag you like this, but I had no choice left. So please bear with me, okay?"

"Huuh…"

"I have to be blatant and cruel. That's the rule."

"You are kind with me."

"You are my girl." Jin pressed his words. "Why should I be cruel with the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"You are lying!" Xiaoyu's face blushed. "You just wanted to distract me!"

Jin gave a faint smile, "hahaha, can you be easily distracted?"

"Jin, you are so annoying," Xiaoyu told him. Suddenly their stomach crawled.

"Come, let's eat."

Xiaoyu refused to eat in the Mishima Factory canteen. She shyly told Jin that it wasn't the date lunch she wanted. Then she remembered that new restaurant near Panda hospital had just opened. She would like to eat there and visited Panda afterwards. "How about going to visit a new opened restaurant, Jin?"

"It sounds okay with me. I'm very hungry I could eat anything, perhaps someone as sweet as you."

"Sheesh…"

Roasted Beef Restaurant was new in town. It was designed based on Hokkaido's ranch, which was green and cold. The red brick walls and green designed somehow a little bit exaggerated. A big buffalo statue was placed in the front door, ready to greet the new costumers.

"Huh? Can I find Hokkaido steak here?" Jin asked the waiter, who was staring at Xiaoyu's cleavage. "Will you… hey! Stop ogling my girl or I'll take your eyes out!"

"Jin, what's wrong with you?" Xiaoyu didn't realize that Jin was actually protecting her. "Stop harassing innocent people!"

"Huh!"

When their food came, Jin attacked them happily, Hokkaido best beef, soupy rice with eggs, and black coffee. Xiaoyu laughed seeing his reaction. She ate her food slowly. Jin ordered the same food for her, saying couple usually ate same menu.

"Are you serious?" Xiaoyu asked with her sparkling eyes. "Couples do that thing?"

"Of course, Ling-ling!" Jin said convincingly. He knew that information from Leo's latest drama. Sometimes those silly episodes were quite useful. They still had enough time to shop and visit the hospital. Perhaps in the meantime he could somehow persuade Xiaoyu to go to a love hotel_. Like that would happen. Fucking author with fucking ideas, Scarlett, when will I be no longer virgin? _

Then, Jin's eyes caught someone he knew. That was Xiaoyu's father sitting near them. He was going out with a long-haired man in dark brown traditional suit. His face looked familiar, old but still attractive. He had seen that man before, but he hardly recalled where and when. They were talking happily with each other, discussing something that looked like important or what.

"Jin, you look tense or something."

"Sttt… that's your dad sitting two benches from us. What is he doing here?" Jin replied, chewing his steak. "Do you know who is talking with your daddy? He looked like someone from _Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon the movie_."

Xiaoyu nodded and turned her head. She knew that person, of course. He was her Dad's best friend for years. Sometimes he visited them and he would talk for hours. He was…

"That is Baek Doo San," Xiaoyu calmly answered. "I really want to meet them. It's been two days without meeting daddy."

Jin felt something strange was taking place with those two old men. He ordered Xiaoyu to stay silence. Xiaoyu smiled, signaling _okay_ with her mouth.

"Ah, so you finally agreed to marry our kids?" Wang Jin Rei spoke. "Our Ling-ling will be so happy to be Hwoarang's bride. Since I saw that kid, I knew he will be a perfect groom for her."

"He has changed these years. He is rather different from that poor boy I had taken from Korea last time. He's quite rebellious, naughty teenager," Baek said, drinking his tea. "Still, he has pure heart… Don't you think it would be too soon? I mean those are still high schooler…"

"I had promised to Ling-ling's mother that our daughter would marry someone in her seventeenth birthday," Wang continued. "It's a promise I couldn't break for my dear late wife…"

Jin's expression was similar like a man who had lost million dollars at gambling table in one single swap. It was beyond grief and frustration. Blood seemed drained from his handsome face. What in the world that could happen to them? Was that why Hwoarang still was being involved in their story? That he could steal his girl under his nose?

_THAT IS NOT FAIR! THAT'S CRAZY! THOSE OLD WRENCH!_

"Jiiin…" Xiaoyu was shocked too. She hardly breathed. She found the air was so heavy, pressing her lungs. She couldn't believe her father arrange her marriage already. It wasn't 14th century!

"Jin, what we gotta do?"

Without saying anything, Jin stepped forward and walked toward those men. Not so far from them, Hwoarang entered the restaurant. His father had called him to meet Uncle Wang there. Xiaoyu saw Hwoarang and Jin, and their parents. _Oh, God… why Hwoarang is here? What Jin is going to do? There would be a serious complication!_

* * *

**What's wrong with me? Why there is no Leo and Ball? Remember, Leo now is a she. **

**Someone had asked about Wang Jin Rei last time and some readers also asked about Hwoarang too. So please be patient, guys. By the way, I have to cut bathroom scene due to my promise in chapter 4, unless you request me to.**

**Feedbacks will be gladly welcomed. **


	11. Grand Ball Preparation

**I'm sorry for delaying the whole update of my Tekken stories. Lately my friends asked me to join her writing in another fandom, hehehe. I've mentioned I'll finish this, so I'll do it. Perhaps the next chapters would be shorter, but I promise monthly update from now on. Thanks for your patience so far and hope you enjoy this part~! **

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Grand Ball Preparation**

Xiaoyu held her breath when she saw Jin walked toward her father and Mr. Baek with certain level of confidence. His expression was unreadable, but she clearly saw the rage within him. Jin was always like that. He could hide his true feelings quite easy. However, what he could do to change her father decision? Xiaoyu had no idea about getting married after school. She always imagined marrying Jin in her meantime, but imagination and real life was absolutely, absolutely different. Besides, it was Hwoarang she going to marry with.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kazama?"

She noticed that Hwoarang was surprised to see Jin was there. The sulky redhead quickly jumped over few tables and faced his enemy. His face was still sullen and awful, but he still maintained his cool look. In fact, the black and blue lines on his face added bad boy his charms. Some girls and few women kept staring at Hwoarang since he entered Roasted Beef Restaurant.

"Eating some steaks." Jin answered calmly. "So, are you going to eat or what?"

"My business has nothing to do with you." Hwoarang raised one of his eyebrows. _What a coincidence, meeting bastard Kazama here._ He looked around, trying to find someone. _Perhaps he brought Xiaoyu with him? _

Jin bowed a bit when Mr. Wang and Mr. Baek gazed at them curiously. He formally introduced himself in excellent manner, showed that he was highly educated personality. Moreover, Jin excelled that looking good skills. People said first impression was everything, and they were right.

"Nice meeting you again, Mr. Wang."

"Ah, Jin Kazama! Nice to meet you too, young man." Wang Jin Rei smiled. He always appreciated his daughter friends, especially the young polite man that had come earlier few days ago. "Doo San, meet Jin Kazama, he is the friend of Ling-ling and Hwoarang. I have told you about the math competition before, have I?"

Baek Doo San felt Jin's presence was quite intimidating. Somehow, he could reveal each people true nature and the young man in front of him was dangerous indeed. "I believe so."

Jin turned his head toward Baek Doo San and bowed respectfully to him. "I'm pleased to meet you, sir."

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Kazama."

"Kazama, how about the match?"

"So far it has run smoothly, Mr. Wang." Jin said with ease. That was big fat lie and he could deliver it perfectly. "Hope you'll enjoy the result in the end of this week."

"Doo San, Kazama is one of the committees of the math competition my daughter involves with. Xiaoyu must be the winner, right?"

"If you think so, I couldn't expect more, Wang."

Hwoarang twitched his eyes when Jin greeted those old men politely. How cunning Jin could be, he cursed silently. He stepped closer and asked his teacher the reason why he had to come to the restaurant that day. Frankly, he needed some good sleep. Fighting with Jin had almost drained his whole energy. He put his hand on Baek's shoulder and asked, "Why you called me here, master?"

"Behave, boy. I'm here to discuss about your future." Baek warned his disciple. "What's wrong with your face? And your body?"

"I fought last night." Hwoarang muttered. He wanted to say that Jin was the rival he fought with, but Jin had no bruises at all. That was strange, he acknowledged. Yet, Hwoarang didn't want to talk about his lose. He quickly changed the topic. "Actually I was sleeping in Dojo when you called me, master."

Baek Doo San nodded several times. He knew Hwoarang easily provocated for he had bad temper, yet he was very soft at heart. "Why are you standing there? Sit here with me."

As Hwoarang took the chair, Jin also sat next to him. Hwoarang couldn't help himself cursing at Jin. "FUCK OFF! FIND ANOTHER PLACE, YOU SLEAZE BALL!"

"Hwo!" Baek raised his voice. "I told you, please behave. Uncle Wang came today for discussing out family matters."

Hwoarang grumbled and let Jin sat by his side. He didn't know Jin had such wicked idea for him. Jin kept listen to the conversation, looking for the right moment. He had to do that, he had no choice.

"Son, what do you think about my daughter?"

Hwoarang's face blushed as Wang Jin Rei asked him about Xiaoyu. He had been in love with her since they were little kids. Her silly spoiled acts always drew him. Hwoarang smiled uneasily. "Xiaoyu is good girl, I always…"

"I just want to say something to Ling-ling's father about few things." Jin whispered slowly to Hwoarang. "Xiaoyu is wonderful in bed. She didn't scream when I entered her. Usually first time rather hurts, don't you think?"

"What are you saying?"

Jin kept on saying those pervert thoughts to him. "She will do anything to please me. Maybe I'll ask her to spend one night with you, comparing which one of us better."

"Wha—"

"Will you still fancy that little whore?"

"GOD DAMMIT, KAZAMA!" Hwoarang lost his control. He punched Jin's face with all his flamingo punch. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! EVEN IF XIAOYU WAS WHORE I WOULD ALWAYS LOVE HER!"

Jin grinned widely when Hwoarang sent him flying two meters ahead. He had achieved what he wanted. Wang Jin Rei widened his eyes. He couldn't believe how vulgar Hwoarang these days. Baek closed his eyes in desperation.

Everything screwed up.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?" Wang Jin Rei face turned purple in anger. He shook his head and apologized to Baek Doo San. "This conversation couldn't be… ah, let's talk about our agreement later on."

"Wang, wait a minute," Baek tried to convinced his friend about Hwoarang's statement, but Wang Jin Rei was unstoppable. He hated when someone bad-talked about Xiaoyu. Moreover, he hated bad guys with vulgar mouth the most. "Wang…"

"Wait, Uncle Wang!" Hwoarang panicked. "I never meant to say… please listen to me, it's not what I meant, well…"

Wang Jin Rei left the restaurant, ignoring Hwoarang pleads. He didn't even look at him at all. Baek Doo San huffed, gazing at Jin. He knew who should be blamed at that awful situation. He was the spiky young guy with fake personality. He knew it.

"Master, I was just…"

"I knew it, boy. I'll fix this, don't worry." Baek tapped Hwoarang's head. He won't give up easily on the wedding. That cruel trick had to be paid. "Come on, let's go home."

Hwoarang clenched his teeth for a while. "Fuck, Uncle Wang must be angry. That's Kazama's…"

Baek slapped Hwoarang's head. _Fool boy, being trapped that easy._

"Master, that hurts." Hwoarang gently brushed his head. "Why you hit me that hard?"

"Tell me, who is that Jin Kazama?"

Jin quickly took Xiaoyu with him. They walked out from the side doors. Jin forced himself not to laugh even though it was as hard as hell. His lips were bleeding, but he felt so happy. Xiaoyu pouted her mouth when Jin asked her to ride the motor.

"What did you said to him? Why he called me whore?"

"I said you are wonderful." Jin winked one of his eyes in pervert way. Xiaoyu still refused to go on with him, so he continued. "You are wonderful, especially in bed."

"JIIIIINNNNN! HOW COULD YOU!"

Xiaoyu tried to slap Jin, but Jin caught her hand. He smiled sweetly to his lover, and suddenly kissed her hand. Xiaoyu was so speechless and her face flashed pink. "What—what are you doing! Release my hand!"

"This beautiful hand should caress me lovingly, not slap me." Jin said softly, staring at Xiaoyu. "Well, no need to be angry. One night you'll prove it to me whether it's right or wrong."

"You pervert!" Xiaoyu pretended as if she was angry. She was very happy. Jin somehow had cancelled the marriage talk between her father and Uncle Baek Doo San. He had protected their love, yes. Oh, how happy she was.

Might be Jin loved her deeper than she ever thought.

"Come on, we are going to visit your pet, right?" Jin asked her again. He narrowed his sharp eyes, staring at Xiaoyu. "Don't make me push you."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Xiaoyu replied. As she tighten her grasp on Jin's waist, the Mishima Heir hit the gas, rode the motor in crazy speed. Xiaoyu almost lost her breath in the middle of the road. She held him closer than before. She yelled as loud as she could, "JINNNNN!"

Jin laughed delighfully. He was happy too. He hoped they could always be together like that, forever.

Mishima International Hospital, which was known better as Mishima Hospital was one of the best hospitals in the world. It had high technologies in medical equipments and best doctors. However, Mishima Hospital didn't charge expensive price or differentiate the patients. As Heihachi Mishima had said, it was developed to help the communities.

Jin knew the real reason, though. The hospital was actually made to gain positive responses from people. In the other side, Mishima Corporation built nuclear base, gunpowder factory, and many evil deed buildings in many sites in different countries.

"Which room?" Jin asked, covering his handsome face with sunglasses. He didn't want people knew his identity, but his awesome figure was hard to be hidden. In short time, several fangirls already surrounded him and Xiaoyu. Jin smacked his mouth dreadfully, then he grabbed Xiaoyu closer to him. "Sorry, I'm with my girl."

Many girls moaned furiously and cursed Xiaoyu before they left. Some whispered that the handsome man had no taste in women.

"Panda is in room 120A." Xiaoyu couldn't help smiling. She enjoyed Jin's attention very much. She also pleased the way Jin mentioned her as his girl. "I guess Panda in this room."

Panda was hospitalized because of the mushroom it had eaten were poisoned ones. It found those mushrooms two weeks ago, and the poor animal had been hospitalized that long. Yet, there wasn't progressive result. Xiaoyu was so worried, looking at her beloved pet lying weakly in the bed.

"No worries, it will be okay."

"It was just mushrooms, why Panda still lying weakly like that?" Xiaoyu dropped few tears on her face. She was very sad. Panda had been with her for years. She hardly lived without Panda. Of course, living with Jin so far was far more interesting, but Panda had it own specialty. At least, hugging Panda all night had no side effects like pregnancy.

Jin didn't know what to say, so he hugged Xiaoyu instead. This time, he didn't take advantage of her. He just wanted to comfort Xiaoyu. "Jin, will he be all right?"

"Nothing we could do but praying for it safety, Ling-ling."

When they arrive in the Roppongi Mall for buying present for Uncle Lee's engagement party, Xiaoyu was still sad. She couldn't forget Panda. Jin knew that Xiaoyu was in blue feeling. He wanted to make her happy and cheerful as usual. Jin smiled wickedly when they passed underwear section. He had plan.

Jin had thought about buying silver spoon and fork set or sexy underwear for Uncle Lee. He decided to buy the second option. Xiaoyu was rather shy when she entered the shop with Jin. Those shop assistants stared at her, clearly jealous. Meanwhile the shop manager couldn't stop goggling at sexy girl with hot legs. They made everyone in the shop jealous.

"Jin, what are you going to buy here?"

"Try this on you." Jin had chosen yellow transparent camisole for Xiaoyu. "I bet you will look best in yellow. That really suits you, Ling-ling."

"EEHHH?" Xiaoyu screamed as Jin handed her the camisole. Jin didn't stop there. He gave her more transparent dresses. All was yellow colour.

"Wait a second, I guess this dress looks better on you, darling."

"You are crazy!"

"Why not?" Jin smiled innocently. "You prefer naked?"

Xiaoyu almost stomped on Jin's left foot, but Jin was faster than her. Experience was the best teacher for Xiaoyu had stomped on him many times. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"I had saved you from arranged marriage, right? This is the best way to show your gratitude to me, Ling-ling." Jin nodded, then he lowered his head, whispering to her. "Don't think too much, I'm virgin too."

Xiaoyu's face instantly turned red in shame. Yet, she managed to smile. "You are so crazy."

"Aha, smiling at last." Jin grinned at her. "You look most beautiful when you smile."

Xiaoyu smiled shyly. Jin's flowery words affected her. She felt so happy she could die anytime without regrets. He made her so happy. True, Jin was her very everything.

Jin knew it. He also felt the same way. He held Xiaoyu and spoke softly to her, "hey, how about making out in the dressing room?"

Of course, Xiaoyu slapped him real hard on his face.

The couple kept walking until they arrived in front of the gowns center. Jin told Xiaoyu that she had to be his partner in the party, so she had to wear finest dress. Jin also insisted that Xiaoyu wore the one that he chose. Xiaoyu wanted to refuse Jin's idea, but she finally gave up.

"We have to be in the same room until finishing the book, right?" Jin reminded her. He looked like that he enjoyed everything around him. "Besides, this time is big opportunity for me."

Xiaoyu was holding the dress Jin had chosen when Jin continued. His words made her heart leap many times, rolling, and rolling. "I want to introduce you to my family."

Xiaoyu found herself speechless. Her heart beating like crazy. Jin noticed that. He took her hands, placing them on his chest. "Well, I don't want to lose you to anyone, including Hwoarang."

Xiaoyu stuttered. "You are kidding, right?"

"When your father mentioned about your marriage, I almost lost my consciences and ended up snatching you away to somewhere far from Tokyo." Jin didn't laugh. His face was tense."I even thought of killing Hwoarang."

The atmosphere was rather scary. Xiaoyu felt her face was stiff. That was even harder than love confession. That was kind of possessive love. That was terrifying. Suddenly she heard Jin said. "All right, what about having beautiful sex in our room?"

"Those lovey-dovey acts meant sex? Jin, you are so annoying!" Xiaoyu walked faster, leaving Jin behind. She didn't know what Jin said before was all true. The possessiveness and demanding love were true. The problem was, Jin didn't want to show it to anyone. He felt that his own feelings were burden.

"Hey, Ling-ling wait for me!" Jin rushed toward Xiaoyu. "Fuck it, stop running!"

"No way! Catch me if you can!"

Not far away from them, Leo and Steve were discussing about their relationship. Steve couldn't believe that Jin and Xiaoyu was lewd couple who spent their night doing sex over and over as Leo confessed to him. He had to ask them. Besides, Jin and he were going to be one family by their uncle and aunt's marriage.

"Steve, don't you think that we shouldn't…"

"Leo, if they really did such adultery, they have to stop it."

Leo smiled when she realized how straight and righteous Steve could be. He was the best man she ever met. She couldn't help blushing when he held her hand. Steve told her. "Come on, let's find those two."

"Ehmm, Steve…"

"Yes, Leo?" Steve looked surprised to see Leo's red face. "Mind if you take me to your aunt engagement party?"

Steve smiled gently. "I don't mind."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Any feedbacks/flames are gladly accepted~!  
**


End file.
